The Doctor makes a House call
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: 10th Doctor and Rose make a housecall to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and meets Doctor Gregory House. [House M.D. Crossover fic][Complete]
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay something within me was just begging me to write a Doctor Who and Doctor House crossover story. I am not sure how great this will turn out but I thought that these two doctors really should meet each other. If for nothing else, then just for all the witty combacks these two could have.

I do not own Doctor House M.D. or Doctor Who

XXXXX

**Chapter 1**

Lisa Cuddy smiled at the new doctor that she had hired for the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "I am sure you'll do well here, Doctor John Smith. Oh but don't mind…."

The Doctor raised his eye for a moment when in walked a man who limped in with a cane.

"Cuddy are you going behind my back again?"

Cuddy looked annoyed for a moment, "House, I hire doctors for our hospital. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you can come in and complain before they even start there first day. Anyway it's good you're here, House I want you to meet Doctor John Smith."

The Doctor smiled and put forth his hand, "Hello…."

House snorted, "John Smith…oh you have got to be kidding me. Did your parents decide that after they had you they couldn't think of anything better but the name John?"

The Doctor smiled,"I wouldn't know actually. I never had what you would consider parents."

"An orphan. Then I feel sorry for the adopted parents that must of out of sheer bordem decided that was what they should name you."

The Doctor frowned a bit and House walked out.

The Doctor looked at Cuddy and Cuddy sighed, "Don't mind House, he's just jealous that you're stepping on his turf."

The Doctor chuckled, "Actually I have met much worse. Anyway...what do you want me to do right now?"

"Well you have met House. I suppose I should introduce you to the rest of the staff. It's lunch time they should be in the cafeteria, except House, he prefers to be in his office by himself."

The Doctor smiled as Cuddy led him into the Cafetria. The Doctor grabbed a tray and smiled as he saw Rose dish out a plate of food. She gave him a look that had daggers to it. "How come you get to 'play' Doctor and I get stuck once again serving lunch?"

The Doctor grinned,"Hey don't blame me, Capatain Jack said that there was some unusual activity going on around New Jersey. He couldn't bother sending a Torchwood agent here. Soooo here we are sweetheart."

Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor moved on.

He took a seat around a group of other doctors and Cuddy introduced him to each one.

"Doctor John Smith this is Doctor James Wilson, he's in Oncology."

The Doctor smiled and said,"Hello..."

"So I have heard you have been assigned to work with House. House is allright but just to warn you, he's very unconventional."

The Doctor smiled,"Really? Then we should get along really well."

"You might think you're unconventional but House really takes the cake for unusual and unconventional."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh I don't know….I have been known to be really unconventional myself."

Wilson shook his head a bit he wondered a bit about this new doctor,"Don't say I didn't warn you."

The Doctor ate a few chips and Cuddy introduced him to Doctor Forman. "Doctor Eric Foreman, this is Doctor John Smith."

Forman gave the Doctor a good firm handshake,"So where did you work at John?"

"Well I have worked in San Fransico under Doctor Grace Holloway."

Foreman nodded,"I have heard of her, she's in Cardiology, right?"

The Doctor nodded.

Foreman then said,"Well it will be good to have a decent cardiologist under us."

Cuddy then introduced the Doctor to Doctor Allison Cameron and Doctor Robert Chase as they came into the room and sat down with lunch, "Doctor Alison Cameron and Doctor Robert Chase, this is Doctor John Smith, I have hired him to work with you and Doctor House."

Chase spoke first, "You're pretty young looking for a doctor."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh I have had lots and lots of practice being a doctor. But you look pretty young yourself."

Chase chuckled, "Fair enough."

Cameron looked at the Doctor,"Word of advice, House is…."

The Doctor finished her sentence,"Unconventional."

"More than that, he's irrational and borderline psycotic."

"Great, then we should get along just fine."

Cameron looked at the Doctor as if he was nuts, "You say that now but, just wait till you have to work with him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay this is a really short chapter. But I had to have some fun getting House and the Doctor to share some really rather heated discussion. After all both of them seem so very similar. And thanks for the reviews so far.

XXXX

**Chapter 2 **

The Doctor wandered the halls of the hospital. Something unusual in New Jersey, Jack had told him. "We are not exactly sure what it is, but we believe it might cause a medical crisis. All we know is that our satellites picked up the activity and that it was headed towards New Jersey. Rose had complained as usual, saying, "Oh that's helpful. A medical crisis and you don't even know what it is."

The Doctor smiled softly he was suppose to help out in the clinic and he began to walk over to the clinic and House came walking by on his cane, "Orphan….didn't you get the page? I need you along with everyone else."

The Doctor looked a bit annoyed, everyone called him Doctor, or John Smith, this human clearly had a habit of either ignoring the blatenly obvious or he was going out to be rude.

"I never carry a pager on me. I don't like being paged. Something about that annoying buzzing sound really gets on my nerves and I prefer to get information first hand."

House paused for a moment looking down at his own pager for a moment and then ripped it off and chunked it into a nearby bin. "Hmm intresting idea, Orphan. I am not fond of it either."

The Doctor grinned a bit, he didn't understand what all these humans were all worked up about on this guy. He seemed pretty rational to him. There was only one thing that annoyed the Doctor, "House, do you mind not calling me Orphan."

"Oh a touchy subject. Did you have a bad life with your adopted family?"

The Doctor paused for a moment and thought about it, "Actually, I really don't want to talk about it."

House twirled his cane a bit,"That bad."

"No, I just don't want to talk about it."

House smiled a bit,"People who don't talk about their past generally have something bad in it. What ever happened to you Oprhan, must have been a doozey."

The Doctor had had just about enough of it and he decided to turn the tables on this guy, "I don't hear you volunteering your past, so I suggest you stay out of mine."

The Doctor sped off and House began to walk after him. But before he managed to get two inches he heard Cuddy.

"House, stop pestering the new doctor. He came very highly recommended and I don't want you to chase away every new doctor that I manage to hire."

House looked at Cuddy, "Oooh so he's highly recommended. He must have graduated top of his class. Teacher's pet and all that academic nonsense you put so much faith in. Don't worry Cuddy, I like him. And I can assure you it's not for the same reason why you decided to hire him."

House went limping off to meet his group of doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews this is actually turning into something intresting. I am still not sure where this is headed. But being sick right now myself ceretaintly hasn't limited my creativity.

Oh Doctor Who and Doctor House are not mine. But I sure wish I could have David Tennet and Hugh Laurie

XXXX

**Chapter 3 **

House entered the room and scanned around looking at all the doctors that were gathered. Foreman, sat down waiting, Cuddy sure had made a mistake putting him in charge lately. Chase and Cameron were talking amongst themselves, smiles on both their faces and House shook his head, "Get a room…."

He then turned his focus on his whiteboard and frowned, in black marker was written:

**A banana a day keeps Doctor House away **

He frowned and then began to look for the guilty party. He turned his gaze at Forman who had a slight smile on his face. "Forman is this your idea of a joke."

Forman replied calmly, "House I don't pretend to understand you so why would I write something like that ?"

Chase and Cameron were smirking lightly to themselves and House turned to find the Doctor sitting down very calmly eating a banana and a slight grin on his face.

"Orphan would you refrain from writing comments on my board."

The doctor got up and placed the peel on the edge of the white board, "Why?"

House looked at the Doctor, debating on whether to take his cane and do something violent with it or see if he could match wits with this new guy. He then wacked his cane on a table nearby. "Well for starters it's an apple a day."

The Doctor smirked,"Oh but apples are so boring and ordinary. Bananas, on the other hand are a good source of postassium, not to mention a wonderful conversation piece. And if you can pleae call me John Smith or Doctor, not necessarily in that order, then maybe I'll actually consider not writing on your stark white and very ordinary board."

House cleaned the board. Meanwhile the other doctors were snickering lightly, had House actually met his match. Maybe this new doctor could actually handle House better than they could.

House paused for a moment, "Fine, Doctor Smith. But I did so much like calling you Orphan."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows that orphans are not wanted by their parents."

Cameron finally spoke up,"House, you know that's not true. There are so many orphans out there that have either lost their parents or other parents out there through no fault of their own can not keep their children. That doesn't mean that they are not wanted or loved by them."

She placed a hand on the Doctor's sholder and he smiled lightly at her, he had intended a snappy compback at this arrogant human, but she spoke up in his defense.

"Cameron, always coming to the defense of the weak and little puppy dogs. Name one parent who gave up their child who actually wanted them?"

Cameron could not come up with an answer and House smiled, "I rest my case."

He twirlled his cane and the Doctor rolled his eyes a bit. This human really needed to be taken down a peg or two, maybe even three.

House then turned towards Foreman, "Forman, what have we got?"

Foreman looked at the file he had pulled up and he read the case,"Fifteen year old adolscent, name: Julie Williams. She was biking with her friends on the outskirts of town by an old woods. Julie and her friends believed they heard something in the woods and they left there bikes by the edge of the road and went exploring after it. They accidently got split up but later on they found Julie with a rash on her body, passed out, and not breathing. One of the girls knew CPR and was able to keep her going till the abulance arrived. She has been put on Epinephrine but that has seemed to make the problem worse. She's gone into a coma and has been unresponsive."

Chase spoke,"It's a classive allergic reaction. Probably from stinging nettles, Posion Ivy, Sumack or even Oak."

Cameron suddenly spoke up, "But she should be responding to Epinephrine, she should be awake and not in a Coma.."

Forman quickly added,"But the report states that Juile was nowhere near any plants that would have caused her to have an allergic reaction."

The Doctor smiled lightly, humans were so brilliant at times, although even they could be stumped by even the smallest thing. "What about spores? They are airborn and can cause allergic reactions and cause respitory problems."

Cameron looked at the Doctor and then added."But spores are generally active only during certain times of the year, usually during the spring or early to late fall. It's summer And it doesn't explain why her friends haven't been affected as well."

The Doctor was about to add, maybe on this planet, but he decided not to add that possibility just yet, he didn't want to alarm the humans. Maybe just maybe, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The Doctor then said, "Who said they haven't? Has anyone checked to see if they have?"

Meanwhile House was writing on his board.

**Allergies.- Allergic reaction **

**Spores?? **

House then turned to his group, "Okay so Julie has an allergic reaction to something in the woods that causes her to pass out and have a rash. She's not responding to the standard treatment, in fact she's gotten worse. So now we have to determine if it's…."

He turned and wrote on the board.

**Animal**

**Vegtable **

**Mineral **

The Doctor looked on at House, this guy was not bad. Despite the fact he was an arrogant as….well he couldn't think of what he was as arrogant as, maybe this guy thought he was so brilliant that he defied even his own idea of what arrogant could be. But at least he was wittling down the possibilities.

"Animal. That means anything out there in the woods, to Juile's parents, and even her friends."

"Cameron, Chase you go talk to the parents and her friends. Test them even to see if they might have something that might be causeing the problem."

"Doctor Smith, you seem like a nature lover to me. Go out in the woods and look for any green stuff or ground stuff that might be causing the problem, as well as any forest life."

"Foreman run some tests on that girl from top to bottom. Take skin samples, hair samples, blood samples. And see if we can find any foreign matter that may be causing this girl problems."

House then added,"Have fun…." The doctors then got up and went off to preform their established tasks.

The Doctor still hung around and House frowned,"So Doctor Smith is still around to bug me. Why don't you take your banana peel and split?" House reached into his pocket and took out a pill bottle filled with Vicodin and opened it and put a few pills into his hand and began to crunch down on them.

The Doctor frowned and looked breifly at his leg. Clearly what ever this guy's problem was he was clearly in a lot of pain. That might explain his acidic nature towards everyone. He then added,"House, I think we are dealing with a problem that's more than an allergic reaction."

House nodded,"Really? And what would that be Sherlock?"

The Doctor sighed, this guy was really getting on his nerves ever time he tried to talk seriously with him, he added a sarcastic and acidic comment. "Never mind…"

The Doctor turned and walked off and House caught up with him, "No, wait…what do you think the problem is?"

The Doctor looked at House, he doubted that this guy would believe him and he said,"Aliens."

House threw up his head and laughed,"Oh that's great. Cuddy has hired a nut case. Honestly, you're just as bad as Chase at times. That's all I need another doctor who believes in little green men. Go on Doctor smith, go find little green plants, maybe they'll explain why our patient is comatose and not responding to normal treatment."

The Doctor sighed, he figured that this arrogant pompous windbag wouldn't believe him and he shook his head and wandered off.

XXXX

A/N so what do you think?

And for those that don't know Chase believes in aliens, or at least did at some point in time, so I am so going to exploit that fact in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all the postive reviews, except one naysayer. I have my reasons for how things are. If you can't deal with it that way then stuff it. This is my writing not yours, if you're not happy with it write your own piece. And yea, that's pretty much my attitude for every naysayer who says something about my writing. I know it's not perfect, room for improvement, but the stories will continue.

Anyway. Doctor Who and House are not mine.

XXXX

**Chapter 4 **

The stillness of the woods was broken by an unfamilar sound. Birds stopped chirping. And a deer rose it's head from a nearby stream as the TARDIS suddenly demateralized. The Doctor popped his head out to make sure it was safe and then he poped his head back in and said, "It's okay Rose, you can come out."

"I still can't stand that ungratefull prick. The nerve of him calling me, ME, The Doctor an orphan and then basically advertising it infront of everyone else. I mean I don't mind being called The Oncoming Storm, or The Lonely God, or Lonely Angel, or even Ka Faraq Gatri. But even I have limits to my patience, Rose. To be called an orphan, why it's insulting and degrading. If I wasn't a peace loveing Time Lord, why I'd go back in time and break his other leg."

"I know…Doctor. I know, I have been hearing it for the last half an hour now."

"He's arrogant, rude, conceited. He must think the world revolves around him."

Rose smirked,"Sounds familiar actually…."

"Who?"

Rose looked at him for a moment and was quiet.

"Huh?"

Rose snickered lightly,"Oh God, you really are full of it."

The Doctor coughed,"I beg your pardon, Rose Tyler, but the world does revolve around me and I am not arrogant or…."

Rose cut him off laughing and the Doctor sighed,"Allright allright you made your point Miss Rose-of-my-life Tyler. But I still think I am a lot better than he is. At least I don't go around being Mr. Negativity nor do I try to swallow my pain away in a bottle full of pills."

Rose put a hand on the Doctor's arm,"No, but you have to feel sorry for him just a little bit, Don't ya? I mean think about it, he's in constant pain with his leg. You're in pain too, Doctor. You have lost your home, your family, everyone you knew and you have to live with the fact that you destr…."

The Doctor nodded a bit sadly, and quickly cut her off when she was about to mention the fact that he had ended up destroying his own world and his people,"I suppose you're right, Rose. Maybe I was being a bit snotty with that whole banana thing, but…."

He grinned,"I did so much enjoy making that arrogant git squirm just a bit and you know what, all those other doctors enjoyed it just as much as I did. I think they are scared of him, Rose. They are afraid that if they don't do what he tells them to that he can crush their sprits with acidic words. So if I gave those other doctors the courage to survive under him, then I am not one bit sorry."

Rose sighed and shook her head, at times the Doctor sounded like a spoiled brat. But she loved him, regardless of all his faults. "So Doctor, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well I didn't get a chance to get a skin or blood sample. Foreman was doing that. I may have to peek in on him and see what he's found out later. But in the idea of what we are looking for, we are looking for non-Earth vegetation. Maybe a seed, a flower, pollen, spores, anything like that. Then again…."

Rose rolled her eyes,"What?"

"It could be animal life too. It could be a little cute fuzzy-wuzzy non-Earth animal."

Rose rolled her eyes,"I really need to get you a pet. Maybe….."

She looked thoughtfull for a moment,"How about a…cat."

"Not on your life, Rose Tyler. If you ever bring up the idea ever again, why I'll dump you ten secounds flat back at the Powell Estates. Besides….I already have a pet."

He grinned lightly and patted Rose gently on the head,"Good Rose. Good Rose. Go fetch the Doctor some non-Earth plant life."

Rose groaned a bit at the Doctor's really bad joke."I am not your pet, Doctor. But…"

She sighed and then as if she couldn't help herself she gave him a light peck on the cheak. "I still love ya just the same."

The Doctor smiled thoughtfully and then said,"Let me see…according to the reports I managed to get from the police and at the hospital, Julie was found here. So….do me a favor Rose. Get a sample of that water for me. There might be something in that we need to test. Meanwhile, I am going to do some looking about." And he pointed towards the stream.

The Doctor began to look around the woods for anything that might have anything that looked non-terrestrial in orgin.

XXXX

House came into Cuddy's office. She was busy looking over a bunch of files. "House, this is not a good time. I have a meeting with the board of directors soon."

"I am sorry I have to spoil your fun. But that new doctor you hired. I really wish you'd ship him back wherever he came from."

Cuddy frowned,"Not now House, I am busy."

House wacked his cane on her desk and Cuddy looked up from her paperwork. "I suppose he's done something you don't like?"

"No, I just think he's a Grade A, moron and you should ship him back to the funny farm where he came from. He thinks that this case we are working on has aliens in it."

Cuddy chuckled lightly,"So did Chase at one time, if I remember correctly."

House snorted, "The man is obviously a delusional wackjob."

Cuddy sighed, "You still have Chase, you didn't ask me to get rid of him?"

"No, but this guy's different. Chase maybe deluded at times but this guy came right out and told me that he thought our patient was being plagued by an alien. If that isn't cause to dismiss him…"

Cuddy smiled lightly and took a sip from a cup of coffee, "If this has something to do with bananas, House. I am not going to fire a guy because he managed to embrass you around Foreman and all the others."

House snorted,"It has nothing to do with that."

"Not what I heard from Cameron. And from what I heard, you were acting like an ass, like you normally do. Doctor Smith had every right to do what he did."

House sighed,"I see, take Doctor Smith's side because little moralist Cameron had to butt her way into it."

Cuddy sighed,"No, I just happen to believe that Cameron had a point. Now I really need to get to my meeting and you, House..." She looked at her watch, "Shouldn't you be in the clinic?"

House groaned,"Damn it, how many times have I told you Cuddy, that I hate going into that clinic where probably some idiot managed to hammer his finger to a board with a nail."

Cuddy said,"I just better find you there after my meeting, House or I'll drag you there myself." She then walked out.

XXXX

"Rose I found it….I found it."

Rose turned to find the Doctor crouched over a spot.

"What is it Doctor?"

XXXXX

A/N: Untill next time…. Hehe

I'll just leave you pondering over what it might be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: (Scowls a bit) I wrote part of those last chapters in a notebook while I was in bed trying to recover from really bad hayfever. It might explain some of the basic mistakes as I was transcribing from notebook to MS Word. Also I really stink at writing medical stuff and making this sound like professional medical stuff. So bear with me. Other note: Don't hurt me if Cameron, Chase and Foreman sound kind of bland in this story. I am really, really, not too good at writing their characters.

Anyway onto the story…. To which none of the chars I own. Although I can still dream about them. Hehe..

XXXXX

**Chapter 5 **

House looked at his patient in the clinic, he was really annoyed as the patient described what her problem was. His patient was a young sixteen year girl.

"Doctor, I have been sick lately. I don't know why?"

"You have a boyfriend, right?"

The girl nodded.

House grinned,"Does your mother, know you have been having relations with him?"

The girl shook her head, "No, she'd kill me if she found out."

House rolled his eyes,"You're pregenat. Good bye."

"But what am I going to tell my mom?"

"Don't know, don't care. I am sure you'll figure out something."

The girl began to cry,"We were so carefull. Zach said he was wearing…."

House began to exit the room and he turned back to the girl, "He probably didn't…."

At that moment the girl burst into even more tears, as House exited.

XXXX

"What is it Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned,"I thought so. It's Xylomian." The Doctor pointed to a strange looking pod that had been broken into two pieces. Rose thought it looked a bit like a coffee bean only larger and it seemed a bit leathery looking as well.

He frowned,"I thought these guys were extinct. My people manage to wipe them out a long time ago."

"Is that a bad thing, Doctor."

"Oooh yea. It's a bad thing,Rose. The Xylomians have different stages of development. But they don't reproduce in the normal way. They find a race and take it over. They release spores and then transform a person into their speices. Maybe I can come up with a cure…"

"What do you mean maybe, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "My people never bothered to find a cure, Rose. They were a race my people just sought to eliminate before they became a problem."

"Kind of like the Daleks…."

The Doctor nodded sadly.

XXX

(Flashback)

"We're talking about the Daleks. The most evil creatures ever invented. You must destroy them. You must complete your mission for the Time Lords!"

"Do I have the right? Simply touch one wire against the other and that's it. The Daleks cease to exist. Hundreds of millions of people, thousands of generations can live without fear... in peace, and never even know the word "Dalek".

"Then why wait? If it was a disease or some sort of bacteria you were destroying, you wouldn't hesitate."

"But if I kill. Wipe out a whole intelligent life form, then I become like them. I'd be no better than the Daleks."

XXXX

"Doctor, are you allright?"

"Huh?"

Rose sighed,"You looked like you were a million miles away."

The Doctor sighed,"Perhaps I was Rose. But we have to get back to the hospital"

"Doctor, the Xylomian thingy?"

"Oh…yea. Let me get a pair of gloves or something."

"Gloves? Is it that bad?"

The Doctor nodded and went inside his TARDIS for a moment and came out with a pair of gloves, a container and a pair of tongs.

"Doctor, you're acting like this is something out of a nuclear reactor!!"

"It should be allright, Rose. The spores have already dispersed. But….I am not touching it. I can't really be sure what would happen if I touched it."

He carefully handled the pod and put it into a container and sealed it up.

"Come along, Rose."

"Doctor, what are you going to say to them at the Hospital?"

"I don't know. But don't worry I'll think of something. I always manage to think of something."

The two entered the TARDIS and it demateralized….

XXXX

Chase and Cameron sighed, they had finished talking and asking Julie's friends questions and testing them plus all of her friends had a rash as well. The parents weren't really that much help. All they did was worry about their daughter. Chase couldn't blame them and Cameron spent a few moments comforting and reasureing them that they would find the problem.

Chase sighed and said to Cameron,"I think we are dealing with an infectious diesase."

Cameron nodded,"But it's not like any disease I have ever dealt with before."

"I know. But her friends have rashes as well. Should we put them in observation and monitor them as well?"

Chase sighed for a moment," I suppose we should. Better to be safe than sorry. What if it's some autoimmune disease?"

Cameron looked thoughtful,"That is a possiblity. Lupus can cause a rash, but it doesn't explain why Jullie's friends have rashes as well?"

Chase nodded,"I still believe that I am right about it being an allergic reaction of some sort."

"We should go see what Forman has come up with on his tests on the girl, and we need to run those tests that we have on the samples from her friends."

XXXX

Forman had gathered his samples and tests and had finished running them but he really had no answers on what was causing the problem. All his tests on known chemicals and plants brought no answer to his questions.

Cameron and Chase came in with the samples they brought from Jullie's friends.

"Forman have you come up with anything, so far?"

"No. Nothing so far. I am still waiting for the results from one last test."

Cameron spoke,"Well we talked and gathered some samples to test from Jullie's friends. All of them have rashes as well. Chase and I don't know what to make of it either."

The Doctor entered with a grin on his face, he held the container that held the pod in it and he plopped it on a nearby table. "Hello….what did I miss?"

All three doctors looked at the Doctor's container, their eyes wide eyed at the strange unknown plant sample that was in it….

XXXX

A/N: Credits: Genesis of the Daleks for the really good Sarah Jane Smith and Doctor quotes in the flashback moment. I was thinking of writing in who was speaking but thought it was better to leave it the way it was.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all the ideas offered. I am considering some of them. Not sure where I'll fit them in. But….I'll have fun seeing where I can place them.

Now to have fun turning House into a Sci-fi story, which should be intresting considering there is very little Science Fiction to it. Although I am quite pleased actually on how this chapter turned out. And Forman, Chase, and Cameron seem just a bit more livelier than they did in the last chapter.

I don't own either Doctor Who or House M.D. But maybe they'll let me borrow them, just for this story. ;)

XXXXX

**Chapter 6 **

Cameron bent down and examined the pod in the container. "What is that?"

The Doctor grinned, it was time to prove to these poor human doctors, that the world that they had been born in was about to get a little bit bigger.

"It's a Xylomian seed pod."

"A what? I have never heard of such a thing," Foreman said looking slightly in doubt over the object.

"Of course you haven't, it's from another world. I wouldn't expect humans to know what a Xylomian seed pod is," The Doctor said quite confidently.

Chase frowned,"Are you saying it's alien?"

The Doctor grinned and put an arm around Chase,"Of course it's alien. It fell from the sky…" The Doctor paused doing a mental calculation,"Probably two to three days ago, depending on the day that our patient was admited."

Chase's eyes lit up, "Then it's true, I knew that we couldn't be alone in the universe. With all the planets in the universe, it just doesn't seem plausable that we are alone. And all I get from House is obvious disdane. He had the audacity to tell me that the metal that was retrieved off a patient, who had believed to have been abducted from aliens, was from another world and then he said, and I quote, "It's Titanium you, moron."

The Doctor rolled his eyes,"The idiot. Why do humans think that Titanium can't be found on other worlds? Just because you humans haven't traveled to other worlds yet, doesn't mean that the metals you have, can't be found on other worlds."

Cameon looked at the Doctor a bit hesitantly,"You speak as if aliens are common knowledge and why do you say, humans, as if you're not?"

The Doctor looked a bit sheepish,"Well…..for one….I am not…and as for aliens…..I guess you could say I am sort of an expert on them."

The doctors around them paled a bit and Cameron spoke up a bit hesitantly,"You're….you're….you're…not…"

"Human," The Doctor said with a slight grin on his face, as he finished her sentence. And he then added,"Nope, but I am quite fond of the Human race."

Cameron wetted her dry lips, she felt scared and afraid all of a sudden but tried to speak as everyone else in the room had gone deadly silent, "Your saying you are an alien."

The Doctor nodded and Foreman frowned, he had finally gathered his thoughts and his courage and he shook his head. He had seen too many psychotic patients and too many strange things to actually believe this guy was an alien, "You're delusional. Of course you're human. I mean your clothing, your apperance. Look at him, you guys. He's clearly suffering from some psychatric condition."

The Doctor sighed, it figured that he would have at least one guy that wouldn't believe that he was not human and he'd have to prove that it was otherwise because he could tell that doubt was already starting to appear in these humans' eyes."You wouldn't happen to have a stethoscope on you, would you? Now mind you, I don't normally do this with people, the circumstances and the peril your race is in. This is probably the only way I can convince you that I am not human."

Chase went over to a closet and retreived a stethoscope and the Doctor said,"Put it on and put your sethoscope here first…" The Doctor pointed to his chest where one of his hearts was and then he stated,"And then after you do that….put it here." And the Doctor pointed to where his other heart was.

Chase nodded and did what he was told to do and he smiled hearing the strong healthy beating of one of the Doctor's hearts. He then placed the metal of the stethoscope on the other spot the Doctor had said to place it, and he frowned. And the Doctor grinned a bit,"Not normal, is it?"

Chase took off the stethoscope and handed it to Cameron who proceeded to do the same feat that Chase had done earlier and she gulped,"That's not right, you should be dead…."

"If I was human…."

Cameron nodded and then took the stethoscope and handed it to Foreman who had a skeptical look on his face. He listened to the Doctor's hearts and he said,"A heart abnormality…that's all that is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes,"God you humans are hard to convince. You want proof Foreman, I don't know what else I can give you." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "You said you knew Doctor Grace Holloway, she knows me. Do yourself a favor and call her. It's a long story about how I met her but talk to her. She can vouch for me and my two hearts."

Foreman nodded and Chase said,"So…if you're an alien, what are you doing here?"

The Doctor sighed,"Long story and I don't know if I have the time to tell you everything. There are quite a few agencies that know that aliens exist. I am sort of doing a favor for one of them."

Cameron sighed,"What are we going to tell House?"

The Doctor wrinkled his nose in obvious displeasure,"Oh him. I'll handle it. what a puffed up arrogant contemptable human. I have a feeling it's going to take a little more to convince him about things. By the way, how's our patient?"

Foreman sighed,"The tests have all come up negative."

The Doctor nodded,"Didn't figure that your lab could figure out the problem. But the girl?"

Cameron looked a bit concerned,"Still in a coma, her vital stats are not good. Her blood presure is almost non detectable. The rash is spreading all over her body."

Chase stated quickly,"And her friends have a rash as well."

The Doctor's face darkened a bit,"Uh-Oh, that's not good. That means the Xylomian spores are spreading. Her friends must of ended up breathing them in as well. Mind you, they probably didn't get as heavy a dose as Julie did, but it means they are infected as well."

Cameron looked at the Doctor clearly concerned,"What should we do, then?"

The Doctor sighed,"Anyone that had anything to do with that girl should be quarantined. police, hospital staff that brought her in should be held here and the hospital should be closed to anyone else, unless they have similar symptoms. We need to keep the people infected close to the hospital."

Cameron nodded,"Well I'll have to talk to Cuddy about that and alert her to the fact that there is an infectious disease in the hospital."

The Doctor nodded, he then took a deep breath and he grinned,"Well I think I better go off and talk to House." He grabbed up the container and he said,"Wish me luck…."

He began to walk off and then he turned back to the other three doctors,"Oh by the way, don't mention about me being an alien to anyone else. I mean if I had a hard time convinceing you, can you imagine how hard it would be to convince someone else?" The Doctor then turned again and walked out.

Chase sighed,"I have to admit that this is the strangest case I have ever done in my residency."

Cameron nodded and Foreman stated,"I am still going to make that call to Doctor Holloway. I am still not too sure about this guy."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay this is probably one of the shortest chapters I have had so far. But so much happens in this chapter. It's kind of difficult to put more in. But this is probably one of the most intresting chapters you're going to get. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and please pardon me if there seems to be some negative stereotypes towards Chinese or Asian people.

XXXXX

**Chapter 7 **

House sighed, why did it have to be an Asian person? These Chinese people came in all the time, usually with a grandchild or son or daugher. and usually the child always translated wrong. House remembered the young girl wanting oral contrceptives and using her grandmother in getting them. This was slightly similar.

"Grandfather says he wants the blue pill. He says he has been having problems lately."

House looked at the young adolscent who was translateing for his grandfather. The man infront of him looked to be in his 60's or perhaps even 70's. Far be it for House to critize a person who wanted those blue pills. Although the translation of the grandfather was completely off. The grandfather had said that he was having arthritis problems and needed something for the pain in his hip.

He couldn't understand why a young man would want the blue pills. Teenagers generally didn't have problems. Although it could be a status thing, young man wanted to brag that he had gotten the pills, maybe he wanted to be stimulated more than usual. And House smiled and spoke in English and then switched to Chinese.

"Tell your grandfather…." As House was beginning to switch over to speak in Chinese the Doctor came into the room.

_-Chinese- I will get those tablets for your arthritis right away. _

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, okay so this human knew chinese. House turned around slightly annoyed. "Doctor Smith, you could knock first."

The young man's face soured a bit as he heard Doctor House speak in Chinese. So much for his plan in getting those pills he wanted.

The Doctor grinned and spoke back in Chinese as well. The one thing about being a Time Lord made knowing langauges easy. It was the gift of the Time Lords, that helped Rose understand the langauges he spoke and knew. And if he didn't know it, the TARDIS generally knew. Plus the TARDIS through him translated for Rose.

_-Chinese- Unfortunetly, I need to talk to you Doctor House. It's important. _

House looked at the Doctor and raised his eyebrow, so he knew Chinese. This guy clearly wasn't as dumb as he had thought. "So you know Chinese."

The Doctor grinned lightly,"I know a few things…."

The young man looked at the two doctors and said,"Excuse me, my grandfather's perscription?"

House nodded and took out a pad and wrote two perscriptions one for the blue pills and one for the arthritis. "Here kid…."

He held back the one for the blue pills,"I assume you have some reason for these…."

The young man blushed lightly,"Actually, my friends and I well we just want to…"

House grinned,"You want to score with your girlfriends, heaven forbid that I should not let you enjoy being more aroused than you already are in your own adolscent mentality."

He handed the perscriptions to the young man. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as the two patients walked out.

House then turned to the Doctor,"What's this all about Smith? More alien conspircy theories?"

The Doctor placed the container on the examination bed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Essentially, yea..."

House groaned,"Get a brain, doctor. There are no such things as aliens."

The Doctor grinned,"Actually there is….and I have proof." The Doctor picked up the container and showed it to House.

"An oversized bean sprout is all that is, Doctor Smith. Maybe I could fit it inside your pea brained head."

The Doctor was getting more and more annoyed but he tried to be as patient as he could but he snorted,"Honestly, humans. You show them alien objects and they come up with an excuse to fit inside their limited minds."

House said,"You're the one that's in need of psychatric treatement, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor snorted,"Oh that's rich coming from you. I show you something that you haven't even seen on Earth and you come up with something to deny it's physical existance. Why do I even bother coming to this planet? I show you something incredible and you wrap a lie around it, a deception so that you can convince yourself that something that is so incredible, isn't true. I knew that it would take more than just seeing it. I'll just have to show you something so crazy, you won't be able to say that it doesn't exist."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the furthermost corner of the wall and he activated it.

The sound of the TARDIS filled the room.

"What's that?" House said, "It sounds like a dying horse."

The Doctor snorted, "It's my ship. It's called the TARDIS…."

The TARDIS demateralized in the room, in it's oddly shaped blue Police Box.

House began to snicker, "A blue box….you want me to believe that aliens exist from that?"

The Doctor smiled,"Actually it's bigger on the inside. Want to have a peak?"

House sighed,"I suppose I can let you have your delusions for just a while longer…."

The Doctor grinned and took out his key and unlocked the TARDIS door.

"Don't be so pessimistic. If this is a delusion, then it's going to be even more so when you step inside. By the way, if you haven't guessed yet, I am an alien as well."

House rolled his eyes, this guy clearly was in need of a Thorazine drip.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You got a rare treat with two updates. Hehe. But that's because when I tried to update earlier, Fan Fic was acting up. So I began to work on my secound update instead. I was thinking of adding more to it but decided…nah… lets bring on the TARDIS. Thanks for the reveiws.

Oh and I don't own Doctor House or Doctor Who

XXXXX

**Chapter 8**

Foreman was in his office making a quick long distance call to San Fransico to Doctor Grace Holloway.

"Hello, is Doctor Grace Holloway in?"

"Of course, I'll wait. Tell her this is Doctor Eric Foreman on the line."

Foreman was waiting for Doctor Holloway to answer. Meanwhile Chase and Cameron were behind him waiting for what Forman was going to hear.

He turned and put his hand over the reciever. "Do you mind? This is not your concern."

Chase stated,"Oh come on Foreman, we are all curious about how Doctor Smith knows this woman."

Cameron nodded, she couldn't help but be curious as well. Doctor Smith, if that was even his real name, had given them so much information and the fact that she had heard with her own ears, two hearts. She couldn't explain it. Maybe she didn't want to explain it.

Suddenly she heard Foreman speak on the line, "Grace. Hi, it's. Doctor Eric Foreman. I don't suppose you remember me. We were at that symposium together once."

"So you do remember." Forman laughed.

"Yea, I know. That was quite a few years ago. Anyway, there's this guy. He says he's an alien. He said he knows you."

The line was quiet for a moment and Foreman continued speaking, "Hello…Grace, you still there?"

He waited for a few minutes and then continued,"He said his name is Doctor John Smith, and he let us listen to his heart. Although, I was thinking it was abnormality, but I took a listen and it sounded like two hearts."

There was a gasp on the other end, "Umm Grace….Hello….Hello…."

Foreman listened to Grace talk, "What? Slow down please….slow down. I can hardly understand a word you're saying. So you know him, right?"

"Yea well, he sort of said that he was an alien. I find that hard to belive."

"What do you mean you killed him? I don't understand. Came back to life?"

"Grace, no…no don't come here, our hospital is under quarantine right now. I just wanted to know if you knew this guy. I see, I see." Forman raised an eyebrow. "So you belive that he's an alien as well. Well thanks for the information." He hung up the phone.

Foreman sighed,"One of the best Cardiologists I have ever known, and she thinks he's an alien as well."

Chase looked at Foreman,"Well he did tell you to call her. What did you expect? For her to deny that he is an alien."

Cameron said quietly,"Well I have got to talk to Cuddy about this. See you two later." Cameron walked off to Cuddy's office.

XXXX

House opened his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed a few pills. The Doctor rolled his eyes,"I see, you're in denial. You think, perhaps if you take a few more of those pills it might explain what you're seeing."

He took House by the hand and stepped inside the TARDIS. House looked around in a stuned silence.

The Doctor grinned, "Welcome to the TARDIS."

The TARDIS let out a low rumble and the Doctor frowned,"She likes you. I don't know why, but she likes you."

House was in a bit of a stuppor and the Doctor sighed,"You really shouldn't take too many of those pills. They'll kill you one of these days."

House looked around,"This is impossible, this denies the…"

The Doctor grinned,"The laws of physics. My people moved beyond all that billons of years ago. I told you she was bigger on the inside than on the outside. That's why she's called TARDIS. Time And Releative Dimensions In Space."

Footsteps were heard coming into the TARDIS control room. "Doctor, how many times have I told you not to move the TARDIS when I am taking a bath?"

The Doctor chuckled, because right before him came Rose in a dressing gown and her hair was all wet.

"I think you look cute that way, Rose."

Rose snorted,"I fell down on my bottom during all that. I'll probably be all bruised and sore because of you."

The Doctor grinned,"Well I could always check to see if it's healing properly…."

Rose glared,"Not a chance, Doctor. I am not going have you look at my purplely bruised…."

She saw House and she said,"So you moved the TARDIS because of him."

House smirked,"If you're an alien….then is she…."

The Doctor shook his head,"Oh Rose is human. She just sort of got snagged up for the ride."

"You're not getting rid of me, Doctor. You're stuck with me."

House twirled his cane a bit, "Not saying that I buy all this alien stuff….but if you're an alien and she's human….."

House grinned,"That's one twisted relationship. Who would have thought, interspeices breeding. You must be hard up for a partner, if you can't even manage to snag one of your own."

Rose snorted, "You're right, Doctor. Maybe we should go back in time and break his other leg. I have found someone even more rude than you." She walked further into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed,"Oh….Rose is alright. But truth be told there really isn't anyone else of my people to snag up. They're all dead…."

House snorted,"Sorry to interupt your pity party, but how do I get out of this thing?"

The Doctor grinned,"I am not done yet, Doctor House. I think you should see my TARDIS in action first. Not only can she travel through space, but she can also travel through time. How about a little trip to…oh I don't know….1776, maybe."

The Doctor began to set coordinates on his TARDIS. He pumped up and down on what House thought was a Bicyle pump and moved a few pulley wheels.

"If this is state of the art, why do you need a bicycle pump to get this thing to move?"

The Doctor snorted,"Parts are hard to come by, House. I am the last of my kind, the last of the…" The Doctor sighed looking a bit sad.

"I can't exactly walk into a TARDIS repair shop and ask for new parts. That and, well….I doubt they would have the parts for her anyway. She's obsolete."

That brought a very low grumble from the TARDIS and the Doctor gentlly patted his TARDIS carefully,"Oh she doesn't like being called that, I am sorry girl….."

House frowned, "Not only are you delusional you actually talk to your machine as well."

The Doctor smirked,"Incase you don't know, House. The TARDIS is a living, sentient machine. She has organic parts to her. Oh but I forgot, you don't have this sort of technology yet, because you're just another idiot human."

The TARDIS suddenly came to a stop and the Doctor grinned, "So….do you want to see where we are?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another quicky chapter that is quite short. But I decided to speed some things up.

XXXXX

**Chapter 9**

Cameron looked at Cuddy, "Lisa, we have problems…"

Cuddy frowned,"What now? Has House done something crazy, again?"

Cameron shook her head, "No, that new doctor, umm…" She remembered the Doctor asking them not to say he was an alien. She sighed, "We have discovered that the girl has an infectious disease. It's difficult to explain what it is. I don't really care what you say it is, say it's a case of West Nile Virus or something. But it's beginning to spread."

"So should we call the CDC in on this?"

Cameron nodded,"I know House would probably say I was overreacting on this , but it would be a good idea to quarantine the hospital to keep any of this from spreading."

Cuddy nodded, "If we do quarantine the hospital, you do realize we will have the press and the CDC on our backs. Are you willing to have that, Allison?"

Cameron sighed,"No, not really. But I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Speaking of House, where is he? I was checking up on him in the clinic and I can't find him anywhere."

Cameron shurgged,"Well last I know, Doctor Smith was going to talk to him. Knowing House, he's probably goofing off again."

XXXX

House frowned,"1776, I don't believe it. In fact, I don't think any of this is real. I was shot once. I know a hallucination when I see it. Why is my leg, not bothering me?"

House walked around and frowned, He dropped his cane and walked around without any pain at all. "All this is, is an indication that I am either asleep, in surgery, or maybe I am dead."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well as for your leg not bothering you. That's probably the TARDIS. She doesn't like it when people are in pain. Plus you just took a dose of those pain pills of yours. Honestly, I don't even know why I bothered doing this in the first place. I have had people younger than you, that never questioned my TARDIS before. God you are stubborn."

Rose came out dressed in jeans and jacket, "So Doctor, I heard the TARDIS. Where are we now?"

The Doctor grinned, "1776. Philladephia, Pennsylvania. The signing of the Decleration of Independence."

Rose smiled,"Oh wow…."

She went to the TARDIS doors and opened it and then she closed it and gave the Doctor a grumpy look,"Umm Doctor, I took a look out there and I can tell ya, it's not 1776."

House raised an eyebrow, "Oh great, not only am I hallucinating, I am hallucinating that I am with an alien who can't even manage to get the date right on a time machine."

Rose snickered lightly and The Doctor frowned,"Really?" He looked dubiously at his TARDIS control panal. "Where have you taken us?"

The Doctor began to tinker with the TARDIS."Ahh it's the year 17776…..that explains a lot. That was a good year. Considering. Earth took 25 gold medals in the Galactic Olympics. The Salvari decided to declare war on their peacefull loving neighbors the Hirrlashim."

House frowned and Rose snickered,"Don't mind the Doctor, he gets nostalgic at times…."

House grumbled a bit and Rose sighed,"Doctor has it gotten warm in here?"

The Doctor frowned,"No….are you feeling allright Rose?"

House put a hand to Rose's forehead,"She's running a bit of a fever…"

The Doctor went over to Rose and turned her arms over to see a very pronounced red bumpy rash on her arms. "Damn it Rose, why don't you tell me these things?"

"I didn't notice it before."

The Doctor sighed,"Looks like I can't show you the year 17776. Oh well. Now you get into bed, Rose and you get into bed now."

House frowned,"What's going on?"

The Doctor looked into House's eyes, "That bean sprout as you put it, is a Xylomian seed pod, it releases spores into the air and transforms people into it's speices. It seems Rose has been affected by it."

"Doctor, how come you're not sick?"

The Doctor gave Rose a frown,"My body tends to filter things out, Rose. But never mind that. I want you to get into bed and get into bed now."

House raised an eyebrow and he walked over to the door and peaked out for just a secound. What he saw was alarming, a strange planet with a purple sky and he quickly closed the door and passed out from the shock of seeing a strange place.

"Oh bloody hell…." The Doctor said with a look of partial alarm and partial disdane on his face. He quickly rushed over towards House.

Rose came over to help and the Doctor frowned, "Rose, go lay down…."

"But I want to help."

The Doctor grumbled a bit,"Fine, go get some tea for him but after this, you're going to lay down, even if it means I have to strap you down in the process…."

XXXX

A/N: I know what you're thinking. NOOOOO not Rose. But it's not Doctor Who if the Doctor doesn't panic over Rose sometime during the story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I guess I am a bit formal and scripted in my writing. Too much formal school stuff, blame all my instructors. LOL. I'll try and loosen up. My instructors are always telling me to do that as well. First, they tell me to be formal, then they tell me to loosen up. Do instructors ever make sense? No, they don't. Oh and sorry for the multiple entries, it seems that Fan Fic is acting up. –Glares angrily- A bit of angstyness for the records in this chapter.

Doctor Who and House M.D. do not belong to me. Unless, someone likes my writing to say otherwise, I don't think that will be the case.

XXXXX

**Chapter 10 **

Warm liquid touched House's lips. Maybe it was all a bad dream. The strange doctor, who said he was an alien. The machine that he said was a time machine. Maybe taking all those pain pills had finally gotten to him at last. All these thoughts came to House as consciousness came to him. The first face he saw however, was not who he thought it was though. The Doctor's grinning mug in his face. "Hello…. I should have warned you about taking a peek out there. It can be a bit much for a skeptic."

House took the tea and began to drink it quietly.

The Doctor turned to Rose, "Okay Rose, you have done the domestic bit you can go lay down now. And if you don't I'll…."

He grinned lightly,"I'll call Jackie and tell her that you're not following the Doctor's orders."

Rose snorted,"So now you're going to be telling my mum on me. What she going to think when you tell her about me having some weird alien stuff floating around in my body?"

The Doctor smiled,"She'll probably give me a good slap the next time I see her, but hey I am willing to take it if it means you go lay down and take care of yourself. Now go on."

The Doctor's face took on a serious cast, it looked a bit downcast and serious, "I mean it Rose. You're wandering around all over the place means the spores will react sooner to your body. I….I…"

He gulped a bit. Over the past year and few months his feelings for Rose and grown so much. He hadn't felt this way for a human since… he bit his lip. That wasn't true, he had many companions that he had fallen for, although ever since his eight regeneration, he had become a bit more romantically inclined towards his companions. Although maybe it had always been there, he remembered all his companions;he had been fond of all of them. And he loved them all equally, and when he lost one of them or they moved on with there lives it pained him deeply.

He put a hand on Rose's cheak, "Just do what I say, just this once."

Rose nodded seeming to feel the emotion in the Doctor's touch. House grummbled a bit, for an alien, this guy acted so much like he was human.

Rose wandered off to her bed.

And House stated, "You know for an alien…."

The Doctor quickly said, "Stuff it. I don't want to hear it."

The Doctor went over to his panals and began to plot a course back to the hospital. The TARDIS's central column went up and down and demateralized. "You still don't think any of this is real. Just wait till people die, then maybe you'll realize just how real this all is."

House drunk the tea, "I didn't say that, I just find it a little far fetched. A guy traveling through time, with his girlfriend. It defies explination."

The Doctor sighed a bit, "Typical human response. You know House, you're a brilliant guy. I'd call you a genius, if I wasn't here. But what you say defies explination is my reality. You may choose not to believe it. But I can't. Because if I did, it would mean losing people I care for. Joke all you want about me being a sentimental guy, but after all I have been through..." The Doctor paused a bit, he wasn't sure why he was saying this but he continued anyway, "I have already lost my race, doing this sort of thing fills some of my lonely existance."

House pondered the Doctor's words and then grinned,"Like I said you must have had a doozey of a past. I wasn't wrong was I? And why does she call you Doctor? Don't you have a name? Or does it invoke something painful?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. We all have wounds we carry. I don't ask you about your leg, do I?"

House normally didn't care about anyone but this strange guy had baggage."I'll figure it out eventually. Everybody lies, and you're no exception. You lied about being someone called John Smith. You lie to that girl by not telling her who you really are? You're just another person with a messed up life."

The Doctor felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle. He hated being analyzed by a human, particularly one like House.

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone, not even you. I live my life as I see fit. Rose is happy with it and so am I."

House grinned a bit, "Doesn't sound like it…"

The Doctor's grasp on the panals tightened a bit more, this guy wanted him to get upset. He wanted him to blurt out everything but the Doctor wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him anything about his past, and so the Doctor took a few breaths. He slowly began to feel his anger subside gradually in a few measured breaths. He smiled, the things you could learn from Tibetan monks was definatly a plus. It had been awhile since he had praticed a bit of self restraint. Rose would have probably said that it was out of chracter for him, but he wasn't going to let some really arrogant human get on his nerves, especially when Rose's life hung in the balance.

The TARDIS demateralized back at the hospital and the Doctor said, "We're back. Listen, Doctor House, you can help me or choose not to help me, your choice. But once I start, you just better stay out of my way. Because I am not going to lose Rose, not without a fight first."

House suddenly grasped the Doctor's hand, "You're insane. But what's a little insanity between the both of us."

The Doctor grinned brightly and then slapped House on the back, "Why House, I didn't know you had it in ya."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am glad you like the story and are willing to keep reading it.

Doctor Who and House are not mine, and I'll keep stating it just to make sure no one sues me over it.

XXXXX

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS. He looked around, "Hmm…seems rather quiet. I don't think that's natural."

House came out of the TARDIS and looked around, "Looks alright to me, after all you're the delusional one."

The Doctor grinned a bit, "Thanks. But this clinic should be filled with people all willing to unburden themselves with a bazillion sicknesses and phobias. Just look around, there are nurses and doctors but no people. And I know humans, if they aren't well, they just love to have people try and fix what's wrong with them."

House nodded in agreement, "Point taken, Doctor. I hate the clinic for that very reason. A bunch of idiots whining and begging for me to fix them, it's boring. Give me someone with a sickness or disease that takes some puzzling over to figure out."

The Doctor smiled, "That what I love about humans. Your audacity, your perseverance to figure out the puzzle, it's so very fresh and invigorating. Can I give you a hug?"

House snorted, "You're very manic in your personality, Doctor. It's surprising no one has locked you up a long time ago."

The Doctor grinned and hugged House anyway. House rolled his eyes and pushed the Doctor away. "I hope this doesn't mean we are engaged, I don't know what kind of customs you aliens have."

The Doctor chuckled and then he sighed, "Very boring customs, actually. That's why I left home, well one of the reasons. But never mind all that, your race is in great peril and I am here to help."

"If you're a time traveler, you must have some sort of cure for this disease. Or is that too much to hope for."

The Doctor grinned, "Nope. I may be a Time Lord, but that doesn't mean I carry all the answers. Just because I travel through time and space doesn't mean I am God. I am not omnipresent, or omnipotent. I just sort of end up in these situations, I don't know why? I just do."

House rolled his eyes, "Great, all that power of time traveling at your finger tips and you don't know. I am stuck with a worthless babbling alien who doesn't know how to fix this."

The Doctor grinned and then said, "Besides what kind of Time Lord would I be if I did have all the answers. Even if I did know all the answers, I wouldn't give them to you anyway. That would make your life boring. Nope, humans have to grow on progress on their own. I am just here to help."

House snorted, "You keep saying that. Are you going to do something or are you just going to spend all this time being obnoxious?"

The Doctor looked a bit annoyed, "I was getting to that. But someone keeps interrupting me."

The Doctor walked off, House grumbled a bit and walked forward with cane in hand. Clearly this guy liked to hear himself talk, if given the chance; House didn't doubt that the Doctor would more than likely talk a person to death. Both of them walked further down the corridors of the hospital and found themselves in a hallway masked off with plastic and medical staff in blue gowns and hoods.

The Doctor tapped one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

The doctor frowned, "Haven't you heard? Cuddy has placed the hospital on full quarantine."

House nodded, "I see and what is the reason for putting this hospital on quarantine?"

The doctor said, "Some sort of infectious disease. No body really knows what it is. We've had twenty cases come in since the past half an hour. They all have red rashes. Some of them are in comas. Some have erratic pulse rates. Others, I can't explain it, their eyes…."

The Doctor sighed, "Golden colored. And with later cases, the rash began to turn into knobby hard like scales. Almost reptile like and almost plant like in nature."

House interrupted slightly annoyed, the Doctor had said he didn't know and yet he obviously knew about this sickness.

"If you know all that, why don't you have a cure?"

The Doctor looked angry, "Hush. Honestly, Humans don't have a cure for AIDS, at least not in this century. I might know the symptoms but that doesn't mean I have a cure. Think for a change. Stop bothering me about it."

House looked annoyed and he opened his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed a few more pills. This guy clearly had a very high inflated ego. And considering the fact that he traveled through time and space, House could understand why. Just thinking about it made him even more infuriated. This alien must think that he was an idiot, which really didn't bode well in his mind. "I generally do think. Maybe if you'd stop acting like a rude inconsiderate ass, I might not decide to whack you with my all powerful stick."

The Doctor sighed and looked at House, the man looked furious. It was slightly funny, given the situation. Normally, House was very much in charge of the situation. This time he wasn't and the Doctor considered the situation for a moment. "You want to add something to the conversation. Be my guest. Just don't assume I know everything, House. I get annoyed by humans who assume that I do know everything."

House nodded, "Fine. But remember Doctor, if you act rude at anytime I may be prompted to whack you."

The Doctor grinned lightly, "Really? You know Rose is always saying I am rude. She sort of has to remind me of it or I kind of get carried away."

House muttered something to himself; he could see why someone had to remind this guy that he was being rude. House knew when he was being rude, or at least he thought he did, but he was rude in order to keep others at bay. This guy ended up being rude and didn't even know it. This partnership of sorts was going to be interesting to say the least.

The Doctor smiled and turned to the doctor who was still in the hallway, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, but just to let you know if you enter the quarantined zone you will have to wear a suit just like everyone else."

The Doctor and House both rolled their eyes. Both of them really weren't fond of wearing anything else but what they already wore and to be told they would have to wear something else annoyed both of them to no end.

The Doctor stood for a moment quiet thinking. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. House stood looking on for a moment,"Now what?"

The Doctor frowned, "Hush….I'm thinking for a moment."

House rolled his eyes,"Oh I am sorry, wouldn't want to interrupt the great alien with all his high and mighty thoughts."

The Doctor ignored the comment and his eyes brightened, "Come on House, let's go check on Julie Williams. I need to get a baseline of how her symptoms are progressing."

He took House by the hand and both of them walked down the hall, the Doctor was all a bundle of energy and he seemed to almost forget that House was a cripple. But it was House's cane that managed to poke the Doctor lightly in the ribs that reminded the Doctor to slow down.

As they turned a corner, they saw Cuddy. She was dressed in a quarantine suit, "House, where have you been? I have been looking for you since the past two hours."

The Doctor grinned a bit, "I am sorry, I guess you could say that's my fault. House and I were discussing a few things outside the hospital and we sort of lost track of time."

Cuddy sighed, "Fine. I don't really care at this point in time. But next time you leave you should at least tell me you're going to be out. We're under quarantine. The press is hounding me for answers and I have CDC officials hounding me for the same thing and I find out that you two have been chatting, probably having lunch while I have been busy trying to keep the hospital going. If you're going to check on any of the patients, I need you to suit up."

House looked annoyed, "Why? You think I am going to suit up just for your benefit."

Cuddy shrugged, "It's your life House. But just remember I own you. So don't try and kill yourself in the process." She walked off down the hallway.

House gave the Doctor a glare, "Some great alien you are, you have a time machine, you could have gotten us back sooner."

The Doctor looked a bit sheepish, "I can't help what the TARDIS does. She just well…she can be temperamental at times. And why don't you like to suit up? Come to think of it why aren't you all suited up in a doctor's gown to begin with?"

"They'll start thinking I'm a doctor."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow a bit, "So are you a doctor?"

House grinned, "What about you?"

"I have my moments…."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to my chapter. Keep reviewing, more reviews mean I'll update quicker. Hehe…

I don't own Doctor Who or House M.D.

XXXXXX

**Chapter 12 **

House stated as he walked down the hall with the Doctor, "So not really a doctor and yet a doctor."

The Doctor nodded, "Basically. What happened to your leg?"

House frowned, "I thought you weren't going to ask?"

"Only if you want to talk about it."

House smiled, "Only if you're going to talk about your past. Are you actually going to volunteer that information? I know a few things you have volunteered; you call yourself a Time Lord. Your race is dead. You travel in a blue box through space and Time with a girl named Rose."

The Doctor grinned, "Actually, that's about the most people have gotten out of me in the past 900 years. I am feeling rather daring." The Doctor smirked and fished through House's pocket and pulled out his bottle of Vicodin opened it up and took a few of the pills and swallowed them.

House raised an eyebrow, when the Doctor stated that he was 900 years old but his eyebrow went even further when he grabbed his bottle, "What the hell are you doing?"

The Doctor grinned, "Feeling adventurous. I don't see what you get out of these though? They don't do a thing for me. Then again, most human narcotics don't do too much to me."

"If you must know, I am constantly in pain."

The Doctor grinned, "Really? I would have never have guessed, not with all the vitriolic words you are dripping in."

House's cane whacked the Doctor in the arm, "Ow….what was that for?"

House grinned, "As per our agreement Doctor, you get whacked when you're being rude."

The Doctor rubbed his arm, "Geeze, I get more abuse from you than I do from Jackie."

"Part of the muscle in my leg died. It became necrotic. My girlfriend didn't follow what I wanted. She had the muscle removed while I was unconscious."

The Doctor nodded, "I killed all my people. Not something I am proud of, but I had no choice. My people were at war with another race. In the end, all of them died, because of my actions."

It was like two veterans swapping pain stories for a change, a strange thing, both were either too egotistical in their own minds to admit that was what they were doing but basically that was what was going on.

"My father abused me as a kid. He made me take a bath in ice water."

The Doctor snorted, "That's nothing. Try being disowned from your family."

"Disowned, what exactly did you do to get that?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Long story. I disrupted their quaint little lives. I guess you could say I was the square peg that didn't fit into the round hole. After I was disowned I left my name with them."

"If you were anything like you are now, no wonder you were disowned."

The Doctor snickered lightly, "Kind of. I carry bits and pieces of my first life."

House frowned; he didn't quite understand what the Doctor found funny or what he meant by 'first life.'

The Doctor could see the confusion on House's face, "Don't think too hard about my past, House. It'll only give you a headache. Shoot, it gives me a headache from time to time as well. Therefore I don't really think about it that much or talk about it either."

House was _still_ wondering about his own sanity. He still didn't believe in aliens. Just because he saw the Doctor show him all these things, he still wasn't too prone in believing. He wasn't like Chase, to let his mind accept rubbish like aliens. Maybe he was hallucinating. This just didn't seem real.

The Doctor entered the patient's room. He took a look at Julie, if she could be called Julie anymore. She barely looked human anymore. Her skin had taken on a greenish black cast, but a light faint pink still remained of her human physiology. The Doctor poked opened her eyes to see the gold colored eyes of a Xylomian. The only thing that looked human was the blond hair. The Doctor gulped, that would be Rose if he didn't figure out the problem or if he couldn't solve it.

There was one other option that he had and that was to talk to the Xylomian. After all, they were a sentient life form as well, even though they were parasitic in nature. He had to give them one chance, just one. Julie had received the full dose of the spores. Chances were that this Xylomian would be the leader, the leader of the Xylomian hive mind.

House muttered, "Her skin is dead….that's why it's blackish in color."

The Doctor snorted, "Not dead, just replaced with alien tissue."

The Doctor circled the bed and then he grabbed the breathing tube that was down Julie's throat and pulled it out. "I can't have a proper conversation when her mouth is stuffed with a breathing tube."

The Doctor threw the tube to the side and put his hand on the side of Julie's head.

House frowned, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor grinned, "Diplomatic relations, provided that the alien in this girl doesn't decide to kill me first."

"That's reassuring, if she kills you, I won't have to listen to your incoherent babbling."

"Here all this time I thought you liked me," The Doctor said in a slightly mocking and yet downcast tone of voice.

The Doctor sighed and concentrated on the alien mind that was in the girl. "Who are you? Under Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, I ask you to identify who you are."

The Doctor broke his hold on the girl as the alien laughed, "I am Vaalasii, the first of many. We are the first. The Xylomian race lives again, the connection is made, my brothers and sisters may live. Who dare disturbs my communion."

The Doctor grinned, "I do…."

The alien's gold colored eyes glared at the Doctor, "Who are you, insignificant one."

"I am the Doctor."

"Doctor…ahh yes, we are in what humans call a hospital. It is what humans call their guardians of life."

House muttered under his breath something about Schizophrenia. The Doctor glared at House and told him to hush; he then turned back to the alien.

"As fascinating as that all is, self awareness I mean, I wish to make a request."

Vaalasii looked annoyed, "What does the Doctor want of the Xylomians, we are a dead race. We only wish to breed and live again."

The Doctor sighed, he knew what he was going to ask for next was going to be trouble; he took another gulp of air and spoke.

"The girl, the human girl and all the humans here, they only wish to breed and live and grow as well. You have taken over their bodies. There minds, there lives. I am asking you on behalf of the human race to let them go. I can help you. I can clone bodies for you to reside in. You don't have to take over the human race to live. I know what it's like to be a dead race. But you don't need to take over another race to survive."

Vaalasii laughed, "Insignificant one, we do not want your offer. We, Xylomians are a warrior race. We will take what is rightfully ours. This race is good for us, there minds strong, their resources plenty. We will rebuild our Empire and Earth will become the new Xylomian home world."

The Doctor's face took on a very firm resolve, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Vaalasii stood up and walked forward towards the Doctor, "Then you will die…"

The Doctor grinned,"You know, that's what they all say to me. You sure haven't learned anything since you were last destroyed."

Vaalasii paused, "How do you know this, human?"

The Doctor laughed, "I am not human, Vaalasii. I know what happened to your people. You're a relic, a fossil, something that shouldn't even exist. My people were right to destroy you."

Vaalasii glared angrily at the Doctor, "TIME LORD….YOUR HEAD WILL BE TAKEN AND YOUR HEARTS FROM YOUR CHEST AND THEN GIVEN TO OUR GODS."

Vaalasii suddenly charged at the Doctor and the Doctor looked at House, "Don't just stand there House, do something?"

"You're the one who angered it. What should I do?"

"I don't know, you have a bloody cane, do something with it!!"

House took his cane and began whacking the creature in the head, which only made the creature angrier. House began to whack harder, and a loud sickening crunch was heard as the cane hit bone and tissue. The creature moaned and sunk to the floor wounded.

"I killed her…." House muttered.

The Doctor sighed, "Julie was already dead. And I am not so sure if that alien is dead. You may have cracked it's skull but that doesn't mean that it's completely and totally dead."

House looked annoyed, "Then what kills them?"

The Doctor grinned, "Would you believe sodium?"

House frowned, "Salt? You have got to be kidding?"

The Doctor grinned, "No I am not. My people seeded their whole planet with salt. It killed their pods and their race off. I guess one of them managed to survive. It's sort of like what the Ancient Roman Empire did with Carthage during the Third Punic War in 146 BC."

House snorted, "I thought that was a myth."

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope. I was there. I managed to save a few of the inhabitants that the Romans were going to sell into slavery."

House said, "We should kill them then. Take all the salt and sodium compounds we have and kill them."

The Doctor looked angry, "Then you'll kill the humans as well. I am not going to kill Rose, House. I have to try and save her and the rest of the human race as well. As much as I want to finish off what my people started a long time ago, I am not going to wipe out the human race along with the Xylomians. I have an idea, though. Come on, back to the TARDIS."

House groaned, "Now what?"

The Doctor gave a look that only meant, 'you'll see….'


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is a very short chapter but again, a lot happens in it. And for all you Rose Shippers out there, I know you're going to love this. LOL.

XXXXX

**Chapter 13 **

The Doctor sighed as he took a blood sample from Rose. House watched on, "She's going to die. She has a temperature, no human can survive that, unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Give her an ice bath. Lower her temperature. Or are you afraid that's going to kill her as well?"

The Doctor laid a hand on her forehead, Rose tossed and turned deliriously, "Come on Rose…fight it." He bit his lip, he was afraid. He had promised Jackie that he would keep Rose safe and he was losing her. He had no plan to save her. Not a real plan. He had some random ideas, but that was it.

The Doctor sighed, "An ice bath as you put it, is not going to help her, House. There's no cure for this. Her body is treating it as if it's an infection. And in a way it is. Xylomian cells are aggressive little bastards. They go after human cells; nothing in her body can fight…."

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes lit up. "House, you're a genius…."

House frowned, "I didn't say anything…."

The Doctor grinned,"Nah… but you got me thinking. Make yourself useful. Get all the things needed for a blood transfusion. I am going to give Rose some of my blood."

"And Wilson says I have complexes; what good is your blood going to do?"

"Not a lot but it might buy her some time. Gallifreyian blood is extremely resilient to all sorts of infections. It might give Rose some strength to fight off the alien cells in her body."

House looked thoughtful, "And your idea is to introduce more alien material to her blood stream. Oooh gutsy, brash, and insane. I like it."

The Doctor grinned, "So do I."

"Now run along….House, oh and get me one of your doctors to help me. Either that charming young Allison Cameron or that rather brilliant Robert Chase, I don't really care, just bring one of them here."

House raised an eyebrow, "What about Foreman?"

The Doctor smirked, "Do you honestly think that Foreman would let me transfuse my blood into Rose?"

"No."

The Doctor grinned, "Besides, I like Cameron and Chase more. They are much more open minded than Foreman is. Now be a good doctor and go and get what I need."

House grumbled lightly and left Rose's bedroom.

The Doctor planted a kiss on Rose's feverish forehead.

Meanwhile Rose's vision was fogged and blurry, filled with monstrous visions. She thrashed violently. Her mind filled with terrible images. She saw Daleks each wanting to kill her along with a werewolf with those Daleks who were chasing after her and the Doctor. Turning a corner with the Doctor, she found herself trying to outrun plague victims from New Earth. She let out a scream…..

The Doctor's hair stood on end as Rose screamed in her bedroom. "Rose, focus on my voice. Focus on me. Whatever you're seeing, it's NOT real. Do you hear me it's NOT real."

Rose however did not hear anything, her mind was still drifting. The Daleks first shot the Doctor. Then the werewolf tore the Doctor limb from limb. And the Plague victims touched the Doctor and his bones collapsed into dust. She began to sob terribly and then shuddered as the Daleks, werewolf, and plague victims suddenly advanced upon her. Rose screamed and then her body lay prone.

The Doctor frowned and muttered, "Come on House. Don't do this to me…."

XXXX

House held the supplies as he brought with him Cameron and Chase back to the TARDIS.

Chase was excited, "So we are actually going to see Doctor Smith's spaceship. I can't believe this."

House grumbled, "Don't be so excited, you moron."

As they entered one of the clinic's many patient rooms. Chase frowned,"It's nothing but a blue box."

"I told you not to be excited."

Cameron snorted, "House, this is ridiculous. This is not a space ship."

House rolled his eyes, "This isn't my idea, believe me. It's that idiot Doctor's idea."

House opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped inside.

Cameron walked in first, "Oh my God…."

Chase's eyes went wide, "This is….is….incredible. Now do you believe me, House? Aliens really do exist."

House pushed his two doctors' forward, "Chase stop babbling like an idiot. You show how young and naïve you really are."

The three doctors wandered back towards Rose's bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, the Doctor began to chastise House, "It's about time you returned. She's getting worse. Now don't just stand there, put my blood in her."

Cameron's and Chase's jaws dropped.

"You have got to be crazy, if you're an alien. Your blood could do more harm than good," Cameron said.

Chase nodded, "She could die from such a risky procedure."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Stop protesting and help House set up. I don't have time for your complaints."

The three doctors quickly put a rubber band around the Doctor's arm and told him to make a fist. They quickly rubbed a bit of alcohol on both the Doctor's and Rose's arms. They pricked the Doctor's arm and Rose's and slowly began to transfer the Doctor's blood into Rose.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I like this chapter for some odd reason. I think it turned out rather well. Keep R/R. More reviews mean I'll update faster.

XXXX

**Chapter 14 **

Rose's eyes fluttered open, she still was terribly weak, "Doctor…."

"I am here, Rose."

"It was terrible. Daleks, a werewolf, and plague victims all chasing after us, Doctor. The Daleks shot you and the werewolf tore you up, and then the plague victims touched you and your bones went all to dust. I was alone…." Rose began to cry.

The Doctor poured a glass of water and placed it to her lips, Rose gulped the water down fiercely.

"Shh…it was all a bad dream. We faced those things earlier, remember. We defeated them. How do you feel Rose?"

"Bloody awful, Doctor. I feel like I have been shot by Daleks, torn up by a werewolf, and crumbled into dust by all those plague victims."

The Doctor chuckled lightly and then said, "I wish it was one of those, Rose. I could easily defeat them for you."

"I am so tired, Doctor."

"I know, Rose…."

"I can feel it, Doctor. My mind, it's changing. But I don't feel it now; it's as if it's been halted…."

The Doctor grinned, "That's because you have got a pint of Gallifreyian blood in ya. I gave you some of my blood. Just consider yourself Half-Time Lord."

Rose smiled faintly, "Doctor, you're being silly…."

The Doctor gently stroked her cheek, "I know, but I have got to say something. Don't worry Rose, I will find a cure for this. But I am going to take you home. I am probably going to get it from your mum, but I don't care. You should see your mum before…." A tear went down his eye.

"Doctor, are you crying?"

"No it's just dust; I really ought to tell the TARDIS to filter better," The Doctor muttered.

Rose shook her head lightly, "Right, Doctor and I just have the flu."

The Doctor sighed, "Get some rest…"

He sighed and walked out of Rose's room. .

Cameron put a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry. I know what it's like to lose a love one."

The Doctor suddenly snapped, "I haven't lost Rose, yet. So don't tell me I have lost her…" He stormed off.

Cameron sighed, "So much for compassion…."

House shook his head, "When are you going to learn, Cameron to keep your big mouth shut? People don't always want your pity."

Cameron snorted, "You're a fine one to talk about pity, House. He's going to lose her and there's nothing we can do about it."

"You should know about losing people and not being able to do anything about it. I see how this is going. Maybe you plan on being the Doctor's new attachment, you certainly know how to attach yourself to grief stricken and pain filled men."

"House, how dare you accuse me of trying to attach myself to someone who's grieving over someone they love."

House grinned, "It hasn't been the first time, Cameron."

Chase suddenly spoke up, "Cameron, House, this is pointless, we should be helping Doctor Smith, not arguing over something this petty. I am going to see if there is something he needs."

Chase wandered off after the Doctor.

House grinned, "And what's going on with you and Chase lately? Are you available for every guy?"

Cameron suddenly slapped House hard and wandered after Chase who had gone after the Doctor.

Meanwhile, House took out his bottle of Vicodin and swallowed some more pills. He rubbed his cheek lightly, "I think she likes me…."

XXXX

Chase managed to find the TARDIS control room easily enough. He found the Doctor setting coordinates for the Powell Estates.

"Doctor…Smith?"

The Doctor smiled, "Call me the Doctor, everyone else does."

Chase nodded,"Doctor, can I help you?"

The Doctor sighed, "You're just here because you can't stand, House."

"I suppose I am, but is there anything I can do?"

The Doctor took out a vial of Rose's blood and handed it to Chase, "Go into the TARDIS's lab and scan this."

"But, Foreman already ran tests on some of the patients' blood already we didn't come up with anything."

The Doctor shook his head, "That's because you're not scanning for the right stuff. Your lab isn't set up to find and measure Xylomian spores and cells. My lab is. You'll find what you're looking for in there. Now go on. I am going to take Rose home to see her mum."

Chase took the vial of blood, "But if your instruments are different, how will I know what to do?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes,"There not _that_ different, Chase. Now go on, make yourself useful."

Chase went off and Cameron entered, the control room, "So how long have you been traveling like this?"

The Doctor sighed, "Let me guess, House?"

"How'd you guess?"

"The TARDIS could pick up your argument in the background. And no I wasn't eavesdropping. The TARDIS is telepathic; I pick up things she feels as well."

"Great, all I need is a machine to pick up what I am feeling."

"I know you're just trying to help me. But I am not going to give Rose up, not yet. I'd rather die first before that."

Cameron nodded, "I suppose I did sound fatalistic, I am sorry."

The Doctor smiled, "Cameron, have you ever traveled before?"

"Well…I did go off to school to learn to become a doctor, but I don't think I have quite met anyone that travels before in a blue box."

The Doctor grinned, "Well hold on Cameron, we're going to be leaving. I promised Rose, she would see her mum and you're going for the ride as well. And to answer your question, I have been traveling for over 900 years."

Cameron's eyes went wide, "900 years..."

The Doctor worked his controls and the TARDIS dematerialized away from the hospital.

The Doctor grinned, "Yep, I am the oldest guy you have probably ever met."

A moment later it dematerialized in Jackie's flat, in the Powell Estates….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I keep rereading this chapter and I am thinking Gods this is really cheesy. But considering all, I hope you like this chapter, even though in its own small way it is really very cheesy.

XXXX

**Chapter 15 **

The Doctor slowly went to the door. Part of him was dreading this, his head was hung low. Cameron saw the Doctor in a low state, "It's not your fault, Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head, "It is my fault. I promised Jackie that I would protect Rose."

Cameron snickered lightly, "Are you serious? You promised a girl's mother that you would protect her. No offense, but that sounds…" Cameron paused trying to think of the right word, "Old fashioned."

The Doctor grinned lightly, "Well I am over 900 years old; I am just an old fashioned guy."

Cameron sighed, "And I thought chivalry was dead."

The Doctor chuckled, "Nah….it's just you humans get so caught up being modern what with your cell phones, your I-pods, your pagers, and all sorts of modern gobbledygook; you don't realize that little things like that are still alive."

The Doctor took a gulp of air, "Oh well I had better get out there or Jackie is going to wonder what's going on."

The Doctor opened the door of his TARDIS. Jackie already seemed to know something was up, "Doctor, what took you so long? Normally you come busting out of your box, quick like a shot. Where's Rose? And who's this?"

Jackie looked at Cameron and then gasped, "Oh God, you've lost Rose and you've replaced her."

"I haven't lost Rose. Rose is in the TARDIS. This is Alison Cameron, she's a doctor."

Cameron tried to smile, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jackie…."

"Jackie Tyler. Now why isn't Rose here to greet me like she normally does? And now the Doctor is traveling with a doctor," Jackie stated with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed,"She's sick, Jackie. I….we were in the woods trying to find an alien species and Rose was infected by its spores."

Jackie glared at the Doctor, "How dare you take my only daughter out like that and get her infected with an alien virus. I knew something was going to happen like this, it was only a matter of time."

She suddenly gave the Doctor a hard slap and she ran inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and sighed. "Sometimes chivalry, means taking a slap to the cheek, even though it hurts."

Cameron started laughing lightly.

The Doctor frowned, "What's so funny? Stop it. It's not funny. I have you know that it hurts."

"It's nothing, I just was thinking…" Cameron continued to laugh. She was thinking about how she slapped House, earlier. Clearly the Doctor wasn't immune to being slapped either.

The Doctor frowned and still was rubbing his cheek, "Well do me a favor and go be with Jackie, I don't trust her completely not to sabotage my TARDIS. It would be just like her to pull one little wire so that Rose and I wouldn't be able to leave."

Cameron finally stopped laughing, "I don't even understand your machine, what makes you think Jackie would do something like that?"

The Doctor looked skyward, "Because she doesn't like me. Well semi-likes me, but that's beside the point. Go on, keep an eye on her. Go on and be that good little sympathizer like you are."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Oh I don't know, look around, watch the telly, have a cup of tea, all sorts of things, now go on…"

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to keep me away from something?"

The Doctor grinned, "What ever would give you that impression?"

"Because, you're acting like House; he does the same thing when he's up to something."

"If you must know, I am going to take a peak around Rose's bedroom."

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed, "Because unlike House, I am a sentimental guy. Now go on look after Rose's mum."

Cameron sighed and shook her head, "Somehow you don't strike me as a guy who would take a peak at some girl's bedroom because of some sort of sentimental undertone. You strike me as a guy who would dig through a girl's stuff to find something important."

The Doctor smiled, "My you're a very observant human. Now go on…."

Cameron smiled and went back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed, "Honestly, humans are getting nosier these days."

He wandered around the flat and found Rose's bedroom and sighed. He sat down on Rose's bed. He had to admit that Jackie kept her room nice and tidy just in case they decided to pop in all of a sudden.

He looked around the room, old photos, posters, CDs, an alarm clock radio. So very human, so very Rose. He got up off the bed and fingered clothing and various items that Rose kept. He gently rubbed his fingers across a hair brush. Rose had such beautiful blond hair. She kept it for the most part nice and brushed. He thought back to the patient in the hospital, her blond hair. That would be Rose soon enough. He sighed and looked a bit melancholy. His hand gently rubbed over the brush. Hair. Beautiful hair.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he grabbed the brush.

He ran through the flat and ran back into the TARDIS. Running through the halls of his TARDIS he went inside his lab. Nearly out of breath, he gave Chase a hug, "I have found it. I found it."

He held up the hairbrush.

Chase frowned, "What? A hair brush?"

The Doctor grinned, "Well that too, but I found the cure."

Chase was still frowning, "I don't get it. How can a hair brush have a cure?"

"Julie Williams, blond hair. When House and I were in her room, she was completely a Xylomian. But the only thing left that wasn't altered was her hair. Her hair was still blond. It hadn't changed any. Which means Xylomian spores have a difficult time assimilating keratin. Absolutely amazing. Who would imagine that hair would save the human race?"

"Then that explains why all the affected patients still had hair on their arms and legs and their fingernails were intact, despite the transformation. But why not use hair from the affected patients?"

The Doctor nodded and sat down in a chair and pulled some hairs from Rose's hair brush, "Because, even though your hair is extremely durable, it's still being altered by the spores. I have to use pure unaffected hair, and hair that likely has a follicle on it."

He took out his glasses and put them on, "Now I just have to work on separating the proteins and amino acids, alter them a bit and make them a bit stronger. And…."

He grinned, "Wham…goodbye Xylomians."

Chase sighed, "How long exactly will this cure take to develop?"

The Doctor sighed and then looked a bit concerned, "That's the problem. I am hoping soon. But you're a brilliant human, grab some of those beakers off the shelf and let's get started."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yet another chapter in my story. I have to admit the end is quite funny in this chapter. Please read and review, it makes me happy.

I do not own anybody in this story.

XXX

**Chapter 16 **

"You're burning hot, Sweetheart." Jackie carefully tucked her daughter into the sheets of the bed she had in the TARDIS.

"Mum, what ya doing here?"

"Shh, at least the Doctor had enough sense to bring ya back home."

"He did?" Rose was confused she didn't exactly remember that the Doctor had promised to bring her home.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I keep telling ya over and over again, traveling with the Doctor is not good for ya?"

Cameron sighed came in and took Rose's temperature and poured Rose a glass of water and handed it to her.

Rose drunk the water slowly, "Mum, if you'd have seen what I have seen, you wouldn't say that."

Jackie shook her head, "Getting infected with an alien virus! Is that what traveling with the Doctor means? You're bloody well insane, both of ya."

Rose coughed lightly,"Mum, I love traveling with the Doctor. I wouldn't have anything else in the universe. "

Cameron sighed, "Ms. Tyler, you're not helping your daughter. You're just getting her upset. She's not well."

House came into the room, he had been walking around the TARDIS, and he had been bored out of his wits. Although the library had been an interesting diversion he came into the room, a book in hand, "Brilliant observation, Cameron, where did you get that diagnosis, out of a cereal box?"

Jackie looked up who was this man? She wanted to slap him right off but Cameron put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't mind House, he's psychotic and rude at best."

"Figures, sounds sort of like the company that the Doctor would keep," Jackie muttered lightly.

House rolled his eyes, "I never asked for this insane trip in this insane blue box to begin with. I am not the Doctor's company. Where is the Doctor anyway?"

Rose's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she passed out, the glass of water fell from her hands and the glass shattered on the floor.

Cameron rushed over to Rose and took her pulse, "I don't know, last I know he was in Jackie's flat, he said he was going to look in Rose's room."

House muttered, "For an alien, he certainly is a sentimental one."

Jackie suddenly cried out, "And I thought the Doctor was insane, honestly do something for my Rose, you're both doctors, real ones. Do something!"

House looked at Jackie, "Shut up. Honestly. If there was something I could do, I'd do it. Gods' woman, I have no clue what's wrong with her. I only handle Earth based diseases, not extraterrestrial ones. This is beyond my expertise."

House walked out of the room, he was angry, upset, and annoyed. His leg was paining him once again. He always knew a cure, or always had an idea of what to do for a patient. This time his learning failed him and it annoyed him to no end. He slammed his cane against one of the walls of the TARDIS. He took his bottle and opened it looking for more of his pills and discovered to his horror that it was empty.

Cameron watched House limp away and then turned back to Jackie and sighed, "House is right, Ms. Tyler. House, normally knows what to do. I have seen him treat lots of diseases that we have no clue what they are, this is different. Her pulse is very low and slightly erratic. At least her skin is still normal. I don't know what it did, but it seems that whatever is in the Doctor's blood is keeping her skin from changing."

Jackie frowned, "The Doctor's blood?"

"He basically forced us to give her some of his own blood. I don't know what that means to you, but it's clear that he obviously cares a great deal for your daughter."

Jackie sighed and pushed the blankets further up on her daughter.

XXX

Chase and The Doctor meanwhile worked on separating the various chemical components that were found in Rose's hair. Chase was still babbling, "This is incredible, I have never seen a lab quite like this."

The Doctor grinned, "Really? You'd love the year 500 billion. Lots of strange diseases and all, but they have some of the most interesting medical labs and treatments. Rose and I managed recently to close down some unethical medical practices lately though."

Chase was stirring some chemicals in a beaker, "What happened?"

The Doctor smiled, "These nurses were experimenting on human clones. They were finding cures but these clones, they were sick, they were born sick. All for the cause of finding cures for the human race."

Chase looked mortified,"That's terrible, didn't they ever read or take the Hippocratic Oath?"

The Doctor shook his head, "You know that oath has been altered so many times through out history. But there is still one basic principle that resides in it: Do no harm."

Chase nodded and the Doctor smiled, "But I'll be sure to take back a copy of that oath with me the next time I go to the year 500 Billion."

Chase sighed he held up his beaker and the Doctor smiled in approval, "Would you like to come with me Chase. I don't make that offer to many humans. But you'd be amazing."

"You know as tempting as that offer sounds, Doctor. I have a job back home. House keeps me and the others busy. There are so many diseases out there and…."

The Doctor shook his head, "I see, devoted to your work. I understand. Although, I'd think you'd like to see the universe."

Chase smiled "I would, oh how I would. But I have a life back home and that's the universe for me."

The Doctor nodded. "Simple. I wish I could have a simple life."

Chase frowned,"Don't you like traveling?"

"I do. It's fantastic, it's amazing but it's also very lonely."

Chase shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I am a Time Lord. I am also the last of the Time Lords. This means there is no one at home for me to miss or to yell at, or to get upset with. Most people have a home and family, if something happens to you, someone will worry. No one misses me; no one really cares what happens to me. I am all alone in the universe."

"Is that why you travel with Rose? So you have someone care about you?"

The Doctor was quiet and Chase could tell the Doctor really didn't want to talk about it. "What's the matter? Is it wrong to want someone to care about you?"

The Doctor looked pained, "I am over 900 years old, Chase. How many humans actually live to that age? I find someone that I care for and eventually they die or they move on with their life. I am forever cursed to wander the universe. Earth isn't my home. No place I go is my home. I do not belong to any place or any time. Think about that."

Chase sighed and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "I guess traveling isn't all its cracked up to be. I mean at least if I go someplace there is the satisfaction that I can go home after awhile."

The Doctor nodded, "It's simple. It's human and it's simply amazing. And it's something I can never have."

Chase nodded, "I never thought about it that way before."

The Doctor grinned, "Nah, you humans are all alike. You always dream of what's better or dream to be in a different time. When you don't realize that what you have now is amazing."

House came in and he looked nervous. In his hand was his empty bottle. He looked at the Doctor, "Vicodin…"

The Doctor's face looked firm, "What makes you think I have any of that?"

House rolled his eyes, "Because, on a place like this you're bound to have something."

Chase looked at the Doctor, no one said no to House's addictions. Although House knew he had an addiction, House always claimed it wasn't a problem. No one was brave enough to say no.

"You know House, that stuff will kill you one of these days. I am particularly fond of letting you live a little while without it."

House suddenly shook the Doctor, "I need it."

"No, you don't."

House shoved the Doctor out of his way and opened various shelves.

The Doctor sighed, "Fine…"

The Doctor opened a shelf and took out a bottle with something in it. "But I have to warn you, will it help you or harm you? You don't know what's in it. You've got to ask yourself a question."

The Doctor grinned, "Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, PUNK?"

Chase started to snicker lightly at the Doctor's imitation of Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry.

"But go ahead, make my day," The Doctor said and handed House the bottle.

House looked at the bottle, "You wouldn't poison me. You don't strike me as one that would."

The Doctor grinned, "House, you have only know me for what, a day, maybe two. How do you know that I wouldn't?"

House opened the bottle and took out a couple of pills. The Doctor smiled, "House, I wouldn't do that."

House put them to his lips. "I really, really wouldn't do that," The Doctor continued.

House swallowed them and the Doctor took the bottle back and looked at it, "I guess I was wrong, never mind."

House grinned,"Honestly, Doctor did you think your reverse psychology would work on me?"

House suddenly felt the world spin around him and he grasped a counter trying to balance himself. Images got fuzzy and the last thing he heard was the Doctor's voice, "No, but it was worth trying, wasn't it?"

House collapsed on the med room floor.

Chase frowned, "What did you do, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned lightly,"Nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. I did warn him. Just a little sedative, maybe House will think about what he puts in his mouth next time."

Chase snorted, "I doubt it."

The Doctor sighed, "No. Oh well, it was worth a shot. Help me get him on a bed."

Chase took one side and the Doctor another and they both groaned as they lifted House up, "He's heavy," The Doctor said, "I wouldn't have thought that a cripple would be this heavy."

Chase and the Doctor eventually put House on a bed. The Doctor gave Chase a big pat on his shoulder, "Come on back to work. We should have this cure done in about an hour, I hope."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. This chapter is really short. But again lots happen. It's almost over. Probably just a couple maybe three chapters at the most and the story will soon be over. Don't know if I'll do another story like this anytime soon. But we'll see. And those who review get David Tennent cupcakes. ;)

XXXXX

**Chapter 17 **

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands…."

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands…"

"If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands."

The Doctor grinned as he was making the cure,"Come on Chase, join in. It's fun."

Chase shook his head,"Uhh…no thanks and why are you singing anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I feel like it. We could sing 1000 bottles of beer on the wall…."

Chase shook his head, "I don't think so Doctor…."

The Doctor smiled, "I could sing…." He looked thoughtful; he was so close to finishing the cure and thinking about Rose he began to sing, "Yooooou ligghhht upp myyy lifffe…."

House started to groan lightly waking up with the Doctor's singing and Chase groaned as well

The Doctor kept singing, "Yoooou giveee meeee hope…tooo carry onnnn….yooou light uppp myyy dayss……and….fillll myyyy nightsss witthhh soonng."

The Doctor saw House waking up, "Hello Sunshine…."

The Doctor grinned and then started singing, "Yooou arrre myyy sunshineee myyy only sunshineee you make meee happpy when skyyys arrre grey."

The Doctor held up a vial that held what looked like a volatile liquid,"It's done."

He started singing,"Happpy daysss are heeere agggain…..

House couldn't budge from his bed, he was still groggy but he threw his cane at the Doctor, "Doctor, shut up, if only I could move, I'd pull out your vocal chords."

The Doctor frowned, "I have you know that Gallifreyian vocal chords are perfection. But I can tell when I have been insulted."

Chase chuckled lightly,"Okay, you two be nice."

House grumbled lightly, "Play brown noser to the alien."

The Doctor grinned, "Now to get this to Rose, I hope it isn't too late."

Chase frowned, "But it could kill her."

House stated, "It could cure her."

The Doctor smiled and nodded at House, "Cure, kill, cure or kill. If I don't give it to her, she'll die anyway, she won't be the Rose, I know anymore. So….. I have to give it to her."

Chase sighed, "But shouldn't we test it first, make sure it works."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "On whom? Me? You? House? "

Cameron came running into the lab, "It's too late. Rose, ummm the alien, it's woken up. I had Jackie tie her down with some rope we found but… I doubt that will hold her….it forever."

The Doctor sighed and took a syringe and put the cure into it. "It can be reversed, I hope…."

He went running with the syringe in hand and he heard a scream, Jackie's scream. Now what? The Doctor thought. Jackie tumbled into him as she was running away and he was running forward, "I swear I'll sue, Doctor. You've turned my daughter into an alien."

The Doctor glared at Jackie, "Shut up….Jackie Tyler." He held up the syringe, "You see this….I have got to get this into your daughter, and then hopefully she'll be all better."

"What do you mean, hopefully?"

The Doctor sighed, "I have the cure, but it hasn't been tested. Let's just say that Rose gets to be the first guinea pig."

"Not on my daughter are you going to test something like that."

The Doctor ran past Jackie ignoring what she had said. Really, Jackie could be so annoying at times. He gulped when he saw what had become of Rose. "Ahh come on Rose, this is no time to go rampaging after your mum. Although…." He grinned, "The idea is really tempting."

The alien spoke, "I am Kirrrala, so you're the Time Lord who has become a bane to our race, you will die…."

The Doctor suddenly laughed,"Oh please, you don't know how many times I have heard that. You know, if I had ₤1 for every time someone said that, why I'd be rich."

"Enough childish prattle, Time Lord, we will kill you…."

The alien grabbed the Doctor and held him down intending to squeeze him to death and the Doctor grinned, "I wouldn't do that…."

"Why not?"

The Doctor grinned and then stabbed the needle of the syringe into alien. The alien screamed and roared. The doctor felt himself being squeezed harder. "I am so going to feel this later…," The Doctor muttered as he felt his bones crack, but the alien suddenly tensed and fell to the floor unconscious.

The Doctor groaned,"Just wait till you wake up Rose, you are so going to get it."

Darkness overcame the Doctor and he went unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Distributes David Tennent Cupcakes to all who reviewed earlier. Enjoy. ;) Not many more chapters left.

I don't own anything, except maybe my hair. Hehe

XXXXX

**Chapter 18 **

The Doctor groaned as he woke up.

Cameron smiled lightly, "You're awake…."

The Doctor tried to move, everything ached, "Oh, my arms! Oh, my legs! Oh, my everything!"

"How long was I out?"

"Two days…."

The Doctor quickly moved, "WHAT?"

Cameron pushed the Doctor back down, "Take it easy, your whole body chemistry was off."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Of course it would be off, I am not human, in case you failed to realize."

"Chase, did he replicate the cure?"

"Yes, he replicated it. In fact he thought you, were dead. We all did actually. You hearts well, we didn't hear anything at all."

"I was healing. I am still a bit sore. But better than I was."

Cameron sighed, "Rose took it the hardest, she kept muttering about why you weren't regenerating. I don't understand what she meant by that."

The Doctor grinned, "Then she's cured."

Cameron nodded, "She's cured. In fact, you're the first one she asked about when she woke up. The only thing she complained about, was that she felt like she was going to gag up a hairball. But it only lasted a couple of days."

The Doctor chuckled, "Well that's a small price to pay for curing the human race."

The Doctor then asked, "House?"

Cameron smiled, "Still the same cantankerous man he always is. He kept telling Rose to give up and bury you. But she refused to listen to him. Which reminds me, you didn't answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Rose muttering about you regenerating."

"Oh. A little trick I have, well a little trick all Time Lords have actually. I cheat death."

Cameron's jaw dropped,"That's not possible, no being could do that."

"I can. When I die, my body changes, my mind changes a little bit as well, I still hold all the same memories and thoughts and feelings, but personality wise I change as well."

Cameron frowned, "So that's what Foreman was talking about."

"What about Foreman?"

"Well he called Doctor Grace Holloway and she said that she killed you and you came back to life."

The Doctor grinned, "Yep, she killed me during my seventh life and I regenerated into my eighth. My, I was a handsome Time Lord."

The Doctor slowly got up, "I'll have to get the cure distributed."

Cameron sighed,"That's another thing, it's too late. We listened to the news, its spread even more."

The Doctor shook his head, "You forget, the world doesn't flow through here in the same way. We are in the TARDIS."

He walked through the TARDIS and he saw House, "Hey House, I heard you gave me up for dead."

House grumbled,"Too bad, then we wouldn't have had to deal with your terrible singing and your obnoxious attitude."

"Yea and we all know how you love me…."

The Doctor turned to Cameron, "Where's Rose?"

"She's with her mother. When things got bad outside, they came back into the TARDIS. There watching television."

"Typical humans, the world is coming to an end and all they do is sit and watch it."

The Doctor went to the den area of his TARDIS, he peaked in not letting Rose or Jackie see him. He smiled softly. Rose's arm was on her mother's clearly concerned. Watching what seemed to be the end of the world.

The Doctor stepped in, "Did you miss me?"

Rose jumped up off the couch and gave the Doctor a hug, "Doctor, you're alive and you didn't change."

The Doctor smiled,"Did you want me to?"

"No. Doctor, what happened? I mean, I know that I was infected with those spores but I don't remember what happened. Nobody really wanted to give me a straight answer. House only said I was acting like an idiot."

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "Acting like an idiot, is putting it mildly. Don't worry about it Rose. Let's just say, you weren't in your right mind. So are you ready to save the human race with me?"

"Doctor isn't it….too late. We were watching the news and…."

The Doctor looked incredulous, "Time Machine, Rose. Time Machine. How long have you traveled with me not to know that?"

Rose smiled and the Doctor said, "I intend to go back to the moment we left the Hospital, disperse the cure and problem solved."

Jackie had been quiet but she shifted around uncomfortably on the couch and the Doctor grinned, "Let me guess, another slap, Jackie Tyler."

Jackie shook her head, "No, I still think you two are out of your bloody minds. But thanks for saving my daughter's life."

The Doctor smiled at Jackie and then said, "Come on Rose, lets get this done." He put forth his hand and she took it and the two of them walked to the TARDIS control room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. My muse seems to be a bit fickle lately, that and my muse is into my story called Exile. Anyway, we are almost done. And I just want to get this updated so people don't think I have gone and quit on finishing this up.

XXXX

**Chapter 19**

Reaching the control panel, Rose turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, is my mum coming with us?"

The Doctor groaned a bit, "Normally I'd kick her out the door if I had a chance, but she's safer in the TARDIS. Besides I don't want to see your mum get infected with the spores either."

Rose hugged him, "So you do care about her."

"Of course I care about her. She's your mum."

Rose smiled a wistful little smile, "What about Mickey?"

The Doctor wrinkled up his nose, "Forget it. I draw the line when I take your mother on the TARDIS. Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Besides I can't take the entire Earth on my TARDIS."

Rose sighed and shook her head, trying to understand the Doctor was like trying to go through a file cabinet. She watched as he worked on starting up the TARDIS. The TARDIS always seemed to behave when the Doctor needed her. Other times, the Doctor would complain that she was being fickle.

House came in sour mood and all and Rose frowned at him. She didn't like him. He commented, "Now where are we going? Let me guess the way things are going, we're going to end up on the moon or some strange unpronounceable planet."

The Doctor grinned, "Nope, Too bad too because Rose and I were thinking about going to Raxicoricofallapatorius."

"Raxa what?" House said with a frown. "You're making it up. There's no such place."

The Doctor grinned, "There is too such a place. But never mind that, you're too stupid to know any better."

House snorted, "The sooner I get off this flying circus the better."

The Doctor grinned as the TARDIS dematerialized for a moment and then dematerialized back at the hospital, "Done…."

"Do me a favor, House…."

House frowned,"What now?"

"I need to release the cure in a gas like form in the hospital. Plus release it over the city. You wouldn't happen to have oh…I don't know oxygen. I just need to mix in the cure with some breathable element that humans breath in. Oxygen would probably be the best."

"And the most dangerous, it's flammable you moron."

The Doctor grinned, "I know that….I am not stupid, you know. We're at a hospital, hospitals have oxygen. I need you and your doctors to bring me some canisters of it. I have got to dump the cure in it and you have to vent it through the hospital's ventilation system. It will take some time for it to cure but it's the best way to make sure everyone in the hospital is treated for it. Then I have to have some for the TARDIS as well, I plan to release that oxygen into the atmosphere around you and it should dissipate and spread the cure to others that way. If that doesn't work offer the cure in a shot form."

"I'll get Foreman on it."

House walked out of the TARDIS.

"He seems kind of quiet, Doctor."

"Oh he'll be alright Rose, probably a shock to his limited mind. Once we leave, he'll go into denial mode and pretend it never happened."

"Why do people do that Doctor?"

"Well it can be a bit much for some people. I mean think about the first time humans said the Earth was round, in a world of people who said it was flat. How many people actually believe it? How many people accepted it? And you know Rose; some people in your time still think the Earth is flat. So no matter how much evidence you're given. People still find a way to deny what they see. Come on Rose, let's go check on Chase and get more of the cure ready for distribution.

Rose nodded and followed after the Doctor to his lab. They found Chase, bent over the lab table sleeping away. Vials of the cure were stacked up and the Doctor grinned, "Good job, Robert Chase. Good job."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's taken me a long time to get back into the grove of things. School and of course other story writings have kept me busy. But here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it everyone. R/R please. **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 20**

The Doctor carefully placed the cure within the oxygen containers, in one of the various rooms in the hospital. "There that should do it Rose."

"I hope your right, Doctor."

"Well releasing the cure in the air supply should do it. I hope…."

Rose rolled her eyes, "And if it doesn't?"

"Then humanity is doomed. So this is one last ditch effort, Rose."

House rolled his eyes, "You two really need a room. What show is this? Young and the Restless."

The Doctor grinned, "Jealous, House. You know I have seen how you have eyes around Cuddy."

House snorted, "I am not infatuated with Cuddy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yea sure, whatever you say mate. Denial…."

Rose giggled lightly but couldn't help to think that the Doctor had never said that he had feelings for her. But it was an assumed relationship that they had with each other. Some things didn't need to be spoken among her and the Doctor. Both of them knew that they loved each other. Of course it might mean that the Doctor was in a bit of denial as well.

"Doctor, you're a fine one to speak about denial…"

House grinned lightly, "Aha. I knew it."

The Doctor coughed a bit, "Oxygen containers. Cure. Rose. Put a couple of these on the TARDIS for me."

Rose frowned a bit, "Hey these are heavy..."

"Get someone to help you Rose. Cuddy maybe or Cameron…I have a date with the ventilation systems."

Rose grumbled a bit. "Fine…." She went off to go find someone to help her.

House looked at the Doctor and said, "As soon as you're done. I never want to see you here again, do you understand? You've made idiots out of my doctors and you've turned this hospital into a three ring circus complete with circus freaks. "

"Oooh is that a threat? How exactly do you plan on keeping me out, Doctor House? Doctor Cuddy maybe? Maybe she can keep me out. Going to whine to her that I am an alien and all this is my fault. Do that and you'll buy yourself a one way ticket to the loony bin. Not only is House crabby, he's a certified nutter."

House grumbled lightly, "I don't care, Doctor. Just don't come back and take those damn alien spores with you."

House limped out of the room.

The Doctor grabbed up a container of oxygen and smiled as he found Doctor Foreman, "Foreman…."

Doctor Foreman looked at the Doctor, "What did you do to House? He acted as if you sunk his boat."

The Doctor grinned, "He just doesn't like my methods. They are a bit…hmmm out of this world, you could say. Foreman do me a really, really, really, big favor and grab one of those containers full of oxygen for me."

"What do you exactly plan to do with it?"

"Empty it into the ventilation. Should cure everyone within at least three hours, I'll leave Doctor Chase with the formula for the antidote, so you can inject anyone else that might have a case of this."

Foreman nodded and went into the room and grabbed a container full of oxygen and carried one with the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned, "So did you talk with Grace?"

"Yea…"

"And?"

"I don't like her answer."

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "No, and why is that?"

"It defies explanation."

"Oh I see, a man who likes everything clear cut and explainable. Sorry to disappoint you. I never asked you to accept everything you heard or saw, but you're still helping me, why is that?"

"Because you clearly know what this disease is and you have a cure for it."

The Doctor chuckled, "I see so even though you don't believe that I am an alien, you still will do what I say. Honestly, you're as bad as Grace. She kept denying everything till she had no choice but to believe me."

They had finally made it to the janitor's office and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. "What's that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver, never go anywhere without it…."

The Doctor went into the room and went over to the air conditioner and heater unit. "Hmmm this should do nicely. Pump it into the air system and it will distribute throughout the whole hospital."

The Doctor smiled as he began to take the oxygen and connect it to the air conditioner and he turned it on distributing the cure along with the oxygen throughout the hospital….


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is it. The End. Thanks for reading my story everyone and thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I might do a sequel someday down the line but I kind of want to finish all the other stories that I haven't updated so far. Hope you enjoyed. **

XXXXX

**Chapter 21 **

The Doctor sighed as he looked at Cuddy. "I…I…" He stuttered a bit. He stuck out his hand, "I don't know how to say this, but I am moving on."

Cuddy looked at him but took his hand and shook it with quite a bit of warmth," House got to you didn't he?" She had leveled the storm through this, not quite understanding any of it at all. Although she had a feeling that Doctor Smith had something to do with it, she really didn't want to ask, she had enough problems with House as it was. Doctor Smith was a bit eccentric as much as House or so House had told her as soon as the crisis had been abated.

"Nah….I just have to move on, that's all. It's a big ole world out there and I am not one to stay put in one place."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "You're from England right? Are you going back home?"

"England is sort of my home away from home, Doctor Cuddy. But it's not really my home. I guess you could say I am sort of a transplant there."

Doctor Cuddy sighed, "I really don't know what to make of what happened here these past few days. I want to ask you what happened but part of me really doesn't want to know."

The Doctor chuckled, "A whole lot of scary with a good dose of terrifying in-between, Doctor Cuddy."

Cuddy nodded, "Thank God, I was able to get the CDC off my back. Not only that, but there was a group named Torchwood trying to squeeze their way into this affair as well. I really don't know anything about that but…they were trying to get in and suddenly they backed off, said that Torchwood Three had priority over it. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"What makes you think I have any dealings with them?"

Cuddy shrugged, "Just a hunch, I suppose."

The Doctor breathed an internal sigh of relief. All he needed was a bunch of idiots from the other Torchwood's stepping onto his turf. Captain Jack probably had a hand in stopping the other groups of Torchwood from getting involved. Thank Captain Jack for keeping Torchwood out of it just this once.

Cuddy sighed, "I suppose I can't offer you anything to stay, can I? Money? More benefits? I like you Doctor Smith. You know how to keep Doctor House in his place. I need more doctors like that."

The Doctor chuckled, "Goodness you remind me of a very stodgy Brigadier General I had the fortune of knowing. He tried to offer me money as well once."

"And what did you say to him?"

"What would I do with money?"

Cuddy sighed,"You're a strange man, Doctor Smith. But I suppose I really can't keep you tied down. So what are your next plans?"

"Traveling. I am very fond of traveling."

"And what do you do while you're traveling?"

"I help others."

"You mean kind of like a Doctors without Borders, sort of thing."

The Doctor grinned,"Very much so…." He liked Doctors without Borders. They defiantly were a fine organization, but that title suited him to a tee. He had no boundaries or borders. It was a shame that humans put boundaries between themselves. He knew one day they would eventually overcome that whole idea of countries and areas belonging to one government or another. They would eventually realize that there was one planet; one people and that in the broad view they were all the same. It would eventually happen the day that humans started to travel across the stars realize that they were not alone and realize that they were one unique people. Like he had told Sarah Jane a long time ago, travel broadens the horizons and opens the mind to all sorts of possibilities.

"I better get going Doctor Cuddy. I might drop by again someday. You might not even recognize me."

Cuddy chuckled,"I doubt it; you have your own unique style Doctor Smith. Who could not recognize you?"

"True, but don't put your hopes on it, Doctor Cuddy. I am a very changeable man. Goodbye and good luck."

The Doctor walked out of Cuddy's office and he smiled as he saw Cameron and Chase. He waved. Chase came over and said, "Is it true, you're leaving?"

"Yep."

Cameron stated, "You scared the shit out of House. He hasn't left his office all day. He's just sitting there playing video games."

The Doctor grinned, "I take it that's abnormal for him."

Chase said, "Playing video games no. But in his office all day….."

The Doctor sighed, "I suppose I better stop by and say goodbye. Before I forget to say it, goodbye…"

Cameron gave the Doctor a warm handshake, "Goodbye Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Chase and smiled, "My offer still stands, Chase."

Chase shook his head, "No thanks Doctor, my feet are firmly planted on the ground."

The Doctor smiled softly, "That's a pity. Well I suppose this has all been a bit much…."

Chase chuckled, "I'll say…"

"Goodbye Chase, don't let House tell you there is no such thing as aliens…."

The Doctor walked down to House's office and heard Foreman talking with him. "You can't spend all day in your office."

"Can't I? I am busy, can't you see that am I playing Grand Theft Auto right now. That's much more exciting than dealing with you or Cuddy right now."

The Doctor walked in, "Hello Foreman, fancy meeting you in here. I just come to say goodbye."

House frowned,"Leaving. I thought Cuddy didn't want you to go."

"Nah, we talked a bit. I am better at traveling. I don't tie myself to any place any time."

House nodded, "Fine with me. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The Doctor grinned and took out his sonic screwdriver and moved it over the game console. The words, WASTED came across the screen of House's television.

House looked up at the Doctor. "Now what?"

"I just want to say, House don't let yourself be discouraged. We can't all be right, right off."

House lifted his cane at the Doctor,"GET OUT…"

The Doctor grinned, "Good bye, House. I can't wait till we meet again sometime." He then walked out.

The Doctor walked to his TARDIS and he opened it, "Rose….are you in there?"

"Doctor, I am glad you're here, mum's upset, and she demands you put her back in her flat. I kept telling her that as soon as we were done here we'll get her back home."

The Doctor sighed, "One of the main reasons why I don't do mothers. Now for something fun Rose…."

Rose groaned, "Now what, your idea of fun is so completely different than mine."

The Doctor grinned, "Well we get to fly around in the clouds a bit. Dump this oxygen with the cure in the atmosphere, just to make sure that everything is fine."

Rose sighed, "That's it."

"Yep. That's it. Provided I don't burn out the TARDIS in the process. The TARDIS doesn't do flying very well.

"DOCTOR…."

The Doctor groaned as he turned his attention towards Jackie, "I demand you take me back to the Powell Estates right now."

The Doctor gave Jackie a firm look, "Not now Jackie Tyler. I have to do one more thing and then I will get you back home. Believe me, this wasn't exactly my idea to take you along, but at the time I had very little choice. Now grab hold of something….I am going to hover the TARDIS over this city."

Jackie's eyes went wide, "You're going to do what?"

"You heard me. Now hold tight."

The Doctor went around and worked his control console and the TARDIS dematerialized out of the hospital, a moment later the TARDIS reappeared outside and the Doctor took her into the atmosphere. The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and he grinned as he took one of the containers of oxygen and began to empty it outside.

After the Doctor did that he took the second one and did in like manner. After he finished, he closed the TARDIS doors and he grinned, "Come on Rose, let's get Jackie back home."

The Doctor went over to his console dematerialized the TARDIS away from the city.

Rose smiled, "Sounds good to me Doctor. Maybe we can grab some chips as well."

"Sounds good, Rose and then we can go to Barcelona, not the city, I mean the planet."

Rose smiled and hugged onto the Doctor. She loved every minute with him; it was never a dull moment from one place to the next.


End file.
